¡Tengo novia! o eso creía
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: .narusasu. .UA. Por culpa de Kakashi, Sasuke se ve envuelto en una obra de teatro, sin embargo tiene que vestirse de mujer encontrándose así con un Naruto que se enamorará perdidamente de él. Para nada sasu nenaza.¡Felicidades evita!


__

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Bueno, viendo un doujin de Piero (una de mis autoras sasunaru preferida) se me ocurrió una idea para un oneshot. Es bastante larguito pero totalmente innovador XD. Estoy escribiendo dos oneshot que contrarrestan a casi todo lo que hayáis podido leer sasunaru, este, más bien es narusasu. Y con él, quiero demostrar, que sasu también puede ser uke XD Este fic es más bien de humor, yo espero que os partáis de risa y sobre todo que os riáis de cómo voy a poner Sasuke, porque si estuviera aquí a mi lado, ya tendría la kusanagi atravesada en la espalda XD Y además, siempre había querido escribir sobre Sasuke vestido de tía, así que… ale, ya me quedo feliz jajaja XD.**_

_**Como último decir que es un UA, son jovencitos, están en la escuela, tienen las hormonas revolucionadas y un cacao en la cabeza sobre su inclinación sexual que es la leche XD Ala sin más, os dejo para que lo leáis.**_

_**Un momento! Si de nuevo UU se lo dedico a mi querida nee-san evita por su cumpleaños FELICIDADES!! Aunque fuera el 2 de diciembre y llegue tarde, espero que la historia compense, porque a mí me encanta XD**_

_**Ahora si, todo vuestro n.n**_

**¡TENGO NOVIA! O ESO CREÍA**

Sasuke sostuvo entre dos dedos el uniforme de colegiala que tenía que ponerse. Lo miró con cara de asco y lo soltó escrupulosamente encima de la silla.

**-Ni muerto me pongo yo eso-,** espetó sentándose sobre él y cruzándose de piernas.

Kakashi sentado al frente, extendió su sonrisa infinitamente ¿Quién lo diría? Disfrutaba enormemente atormentándolo. Le dio un golpe en las caderas para que levantara el culo y cogió con rapidez el uniforme antes de que se volviera a sentar. Lo balanceó frente a la mirada del moreno con total desfachatez.

**-Lo siento mi querido alumno, pero me debes un gran favor y la función tiene que seguir adelante. No hemos encontrado a ninguna muchacha que se pudiera aprender el papel en menos de un día y da la casualidad que tu te lo sabes entero-,** le tiró el uniforme a la cara, quedándole sobre la cabeza, **-póntelo-.**

**-¡Y una mierda!-,** la vena de la frente del pobre Uchiha estaba a punto de estallar. Pero… pero… ¿¡Cómo leches se iba a vestir él de tía y encima desfilar delante de todo el mundo!? ¿Es que ese tío se había vuelto loco? **–Prefiero la muerte antes que pasearme delante de todo el instituto con eso puesto-.**

El profesor de física, siguió sonriendo como si nada, se arqueó un poco hacia delante, en su silla, y la larga bata blanca crujió ante la rigidez del acto.

**-¿Quién pagó la fianza de tu hermano? ¿Quién se partió los piños para sacarlo de esa pelea? Me debes este favor, si no consigo llevar las presentaciones a cabo, me echarán, y tu no soportarías alejarte de tu sensei preferido ¿verdad?-.**

Sasuke tuvo un tic en la ceja, el cuerpo le temblaba y sus piernas cruzabas parecían dar saltitos de la furia. Se levantó y de un tirón agarró la indumentaria que tenía el profesor en las manos.

**-Kakashi. Esto es por mi hermano. Pero te juro que como alguien se de cuenta, te escamocho ¿me entiendes?-,** apretaba tanto la prenda como para dejarla arrugadita como una pasa.

El peliplateado echó unas cuantas risas y se levantó de la silla, viendo como Sasuke se metía en la habitación contigua para probarse el atuendo. Entonces recordó algo…

**-Espera un momento-,** el moreno frenó y se volvió con cara de mala leche, **-toma-,** espetó sacando una pequeña cajita del bolsillo, **-son lentillas, para disimular un poco-.**

Las cogió en un puñado y se metió en la sala de pruebas dando un fuerte golpe con la puerta corrediza, que amenazó con caerse.

Kakashi suspiró, ya estaba deseando verlo, seguramente estaría bastante guapo. Una risa maliciosa inundó la habitación, seguramente poniéndole los pelos de punta al pobre Uchiha que se estaba cambiando en la estancia contigua. Tan sumiso estaba en sus pensamientos lujuriosos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la clase.

**-¡Kakashi-sensei!-,** llamó de un bocinado, haciendo que del susto, casi cayera de la silla, en la cual se había vuelto a sentar, **-¿de que se ríe?-.**

El peliplateado abrió ampliamente los ojos para identificar al intruso ¡y él que creía haber cerrado la clase con llave! Pero allí delante de él estaba uno de sus alumnos preferidos, era torpe y cabezón, pero cuando se esforzara sin duda, el mejor de todos.

Notó como los ojos azules le escrutaban con desconfianza, mientras que el flequillo rubio, un poco largo, caía sobre su frente balanceándose con el movimiento de su cabeza ¿los abría descubierto? ¡Sasuke le sacaría los ojos!

**-No bueno… no es nada-,** y rió tontamente rascándose la nuca, **-esto… ¿Qué no vienes en otro momento, Naruto? Es que ahora estamos un poco ocupados-.**

El Uzumaki alzó una ceja.

**-¿Estamos?-,** miró para los lados un poco sorprendido, **-yo no veo a nadie más que a usted-.**

A Kakashi le cayó una gotita por la frente, se le estaba pegando la tontería de aquel chico. Tanto tiempo pegado a él dándole clases extras para intentar que aprobara, le estaba pasando factura.

**-No es buen momento y punto, anda, ven luego y te explico lo que hemos dado hoy-.**

Se levantó y comenzó a darle pequeños empujoncitos en la espalda para que se moviera, el rubio seguía sospechando que ahí pasaba algo raro, eso estaba más que claro.

**-Vale, vale, pero no me empuje-,** se quejó, dirigiéndose él solo hacia la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de salir, una voz lo detuvo.

**-Esto es ridículo, una verdadera humillación-.**

"_¿Sasuke?"_ Pensó justo antes de darse la vuelta. Pero cuando se giró, no vio a su compañero de clase, si no a la chica más bella del mundo. Se quedó a cuadros ¿podría haber alguien mas linda que esa persona?

Pero había otra persona que no pensaba lo mismo. Sasuke se puso blanco ¿Por qué de todas las personas que podría haberlo pillado, tendría que ser él? Naruto… su Naruto. Se quedó mirándolo sin saber que decir, estaba totalmente flipado. Hace poco había terminando reconociendo que aquel rubio le atraía, que le ponía realmente cachondo tenerlo al lado. Cuando se sentaban juntos en clase, tenía que separar la mesa para no sentir su calor, para no terminar teniendo un problema entre piernas.

Envió una mirada histérica a Kakashi para que interviniera por él y advirtiéndole donde iban a acabar sus huevos cuando Naruto se hubiera ido de allí. El sensei sonrió circunstancialmente y ni se movía, como si cualquier cosa que dijera solo lo fuera a empeorar todo.

Sasuke se resignó.

**-Yo… esto, Naruto… tengo una explicación-.**

El rubio siguió mirándolo fijamente ¿Cómo sabía aquella preciosidad su nombre? ¿es que era tan guapo como famoso? (nos ha salido creído naru XD) se movió rápidamente y le cogió ambas manos, notando lo suaves que eran. Sasuke sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo ¿Qué coño pasaba?

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Yo no te conozco ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿A que clase vas? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Dónde vives?-.**

A Naruto le brillaban tantos los ojos que Sasuke casi le daban mareos. Pero había algo realmente bueno ¡el muy dobe no se había dado cuenta de nada! Notaba como lo miraba de arriba abajo, puede que aquel disfraz fuera suficientemente bueno como para que nadie lo reconociera.

El rubio observó el largo pelo azabache, le llegaba a la muchacha hasta la cintura, con unas tonalidades azules realmente preciosas. Sus ojos eran rojos, escarlatas, con unas líneas negras muy bonitas, que le hacían una mirada totalmente sensual. También tenía que reconocer que de pecho estaba bastante escasa, pero la forma de su cintura y la voluptuosidad de su falda lo recompensaban. Tenía unas piernas claritas y a primera vista parecían realmente suaves, también algo fuertes para una mujer, pero eso le gustaba muchísimo más.

Naruto esperaba ansioso a que la linda chica le contestara ¿es que era muda? Gracias a dios, Kakashi intervino en la conversación y separó al Uzumaki de Sasuke, colocándose detrás del moreno y posándose en sus hombros.

**-Te la presento, Naruto. Esta es mi sobrina Shisuka, ha sido transferida hace poco y se ha prestado voluntaria para ser la protagonista de las funciones-.**

El rubio asintió satisfecho con la explicación. Después, sonrió ampliamente. Sasuke se estremeció ¿Cómo podía ser tan mono ese Naruto? Se había visto tan encantador con esa sonrisa que seguro se estaba sonrojando. Y así fue, ya que el kitsune se acercó y le tocó la frente, levantándole un poco el cabello moreno.

**-Estas roja, pero no tienes fiebre-,** comentó evaluando seriamente el calor de su piel.

Sasuke se retiró rápidamente y con un ligero movimiento se echó el largo cabello hacia atrás. Menos mal que le había dejado una peluca en la sala donde se vistió, si no todo el plan se habría ido al garete.

**-No me ocurre nada-,** dijo con indiferencia, al notar como el rubio arrugaba el entrecerró, se corrigió, aquella actitud le podía descubrir, **-digo… no te preocupes, estoy perfectamente, creo que me voy a clase, ya va a terminar el descanso-.**

Naruto le cogió la mano en un atrevimiento y Sasuke deseo que se le tragara la tierra ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cabezón aquel chico?

**-Te acompaño a clase-,** soltó con una sonrisa y estiró de él hacia la puerta, **-venga vamos…-.**

El Uchiha miró la salida como si estuviera repleta de leones ¡no podía salir al pasillo vestido así! Se quitó la mano de encima y le dio tremendo puñetazo al rubio en plena cara, que se tambaleó hacia atrás y se tuvo que apoyar contra la pared. Lo mirada totalmente sorprendido.

**-No te tomes tantas confianzas conmigo, niñato. Además, tengo que ir a mear antes de ir a clase-,** y con un ligero desplante propio de una princesa, se metió de nuevo en la sala continua. De repente asomó de nuevo la cabeza por la puerta, **-como me sigas te corto las pelotas, rubio-,** la cerró de un portazo.

Naruto miraba lo sucedido realmente impactado ¿quién podría ser esa chica? ¡Kya, era el amor de su vida! ¡Siempre había buscando una chica con cojones y la había tenido delante! Se juro que la encontraría de nuevo y la obligaría a salir con él.

**-¡Kakashi!-,** chilló, haciendo que su sensei diera otro bote, no daba para los sustos que le metía aquel renacuajo, **-¿a que hora es mañana la función? Tiene que convencerla para que me conozca ¿ne? ¿ne?-,** se acercó y puso los ojos mode: brillitos, **-¿¡Kakashi-sensei!?-.**

Al pobre peliplateado le vibró la mitad de la cara, estaba apañado con aquel chico. Y lo peor de todo es que como se le metiera algo en la cabeza, Naruto era de las personas que no paraban hasta conseguirlo, era el tío más persistente que había conocido en su vida. Simplemente asintió.

**-Por la tarde, a las ocho-.**

**-¡Bien!-,** se gritó así mismo como una ayuda moral y después, salió corriendo por el pasillo, silbando como si fuera el día más feliz de su vida.

Una cabeza morena se asomó por la puerta contigua.

**-¿Se ha ido ya?-.**

**-Si… jeje-,** se intentó controlar pero le salió la risa al final.

Sasuke, ya vestido como un chico normal, y rascándose la cabeza donde había tenido puesto las orquillas para sostener la peluca, le fulminó con la mirada ¡Dios si pudiera matarlo ahora mismo, tendrían que buscar sus restos por toda la ciudad!

**-De todos tenía que ser él-,** dijo sonrojándose de repente.

Para intentar borrar la imagen de aquel dobe mirándolo con ojos brillantes, comenzó a atusarse el cabello azul y a abrirse los primeros botones de su camisa blanca. Nunca llevaba la chaqueta negra, era molesta.

**-Jeje, te veías realmente adorable, "Sa-su-chan"-,** comentó pervertidamente, imaginándole las pedazo de piernas que tenía el Uchiha.

Sasuke con una vena en la frente, se acercó y le asestó una buena patada en toda la espinilla. Kakashi soltó un quejido y pudo observar como su alumno se iba, un poco más calmado después de arriarle.

**-Vaya forma de desquitarse, pegándole a su sensei, espero que todos los chicos no sean igual que él o ya me veo un mes en el hospital-,** se quejó, sobándose la pierna que le dolía horrores. (a todos los chicos no los vistes de chica, Kakashi UU)

**--**

Sasuke, se agachó y buscó en su maleta el bento que su hermano le preparaba todas las mañanas. Aún estaba de mala leche, así que lo agarró con brusquedad y lo soltó contra la mesa. Separó los palillos y levantó la tapa. Cuando se iba a llevar su primera ración de arroz a la boca, se quedó paralizado ¿pero de que mierda hablaban esos tipos?

**-¿De verdad estaba tan buena?-,** preguntó Kiba indeciso, sentado sobre una mesa frente a Naruto, quién le daba la espalda a las ventanas, **-dinos algo más de ella que no sea su bonitos ojos rojos-.**

Naruto alzó los ojos, pensativo y se acarició la barbilla.

**-Pues tenía unas piernas de escándalo, y un culo que era digno de mención-,** se rascó la mejilla con un dedo y comenzó a reírse, **-me dijo que me cortaría las pelotas si la seguía-,** suspiró enamoradamente, **-una mujer de bandera-.**

**-¿Tu crees?-,** aportó Chouji, llevándose otra patata a la boca, **-¿y no te dijo que clase de comida le gusta?-.**

**-No creo que eso importe mucho-,** Shika se rascó cansado la nuca, **-no me gustan las mujeres con mucho carácter, son problemáticas-.**

Kiba sin embargo, se colocó mejor en la mesa y cruzó las piernas sentándose sobre ellas. Le hacía gracia la cara de memo que tenía Naruto cada vez que hablaba de esa chica, lo único que le faltaba era poner un cubo debajo para recoger las babas.

**-A mí me gustan las chicas suaves pero meticulosas-,** hizo un silencio y levantó un dedo hacia Naruto, **-aunque esa tiene que ser de esas chicas que te golpean para que las obedezcas y te obligan a chuparles el pie, las hay muy fetichistas-.**

A Sasuke se le cayeron los palillos de las manos ¿pero que mierda decían esos? Intentó concentrar su respiración y sobre todo, calmar sus instintos asesinos, los cuales se habían despertado violentamente.

Como sabía que les pegaría si seguía allí. Se levantó y dejó el bento a medio comer sobre la mesa. Mejor era retirarse y no armar un follón. Debería estar tranquilo para esa noche, en la que tendría que actuar ¡maldita sea la hora en la que había escrito aquel guión para el teatro! Tendría que haber dejado que echaran a Kakashi y punto. No que ahora era él quién pagaba los platos rotos.

Naruto vio por el rabillo del ojo como su compañero de pupitre se levantaba y se disponía a salir de la clase. No lo consiguió, lo interceptó antes y se colgó de su cuello con un brazo. Sasuke se puso rígido y se sonrojó, sentirlo tan próximo le provocaba estragos por todo el cuerpo. Si seguía así un rato más lo tiraría al suelo y le arrancaría la ropa a bocados.

Con todo el autocontrol que pudo reunir, se quitó el brazo de encima y se giró a mirarlo. Aquellos ojos azules le mataban.

**-¿Qué quieres?-.**

**-Has escuchado la conversación ¿verdad?-,** el moreno alzó una ceja como única respuesta, eso le bastó el rubio para seguir con su pregunta, **-¿Qué piensas de esa chica?-,** la sonrisa juguetona que tenía en los labios era extraña. Aunque Sasuke la pasó por alto.

**-No tengo nada que opinar de ella, no es asunto mío-.**

Naruto lo evaluó con la mirada, y terminó sonriendo de nuevo, de esa forma tan pervertidilla que tenía. El Uchiha sintió como si su cuerpo se agitara ¡aquel rubio hacía milagros con él! No sabía como era capaz de sacarle tantas sensaciones por dentro que ni él mismo sabía que existían.

El menor se acercó a él y le dio unos amistosos golpecitos en el pecho.

**-No te parece que es de esas chicas, que primero gruñen y después se levantan la falta gritando…-,** se preparó carraspeando la garganta y empezó a chillar mientras agitaba los brazos y cerrabas los ojos, **-"fóllame, fóllame, o mi amo, mas fuerte" muajajajaja-,** y como no, se echó a reír.

A Sasuke le creció una vena en la frente y tuvo un tic en la ceja. Sin pensárselo dos veces le propinó un fuerte puñetazo al rubio en toda la cara. El cuerpo de Naruto, se echó hacia atrás, pero pudo mantener el equilibrio y solo se escurrió unos centímetros de su posición original. Para sorpresa del Uchiha, este se limpiaba el hilito de sangre que le caía del labio con una sonrisita satisfecha. No entendía nada, pero eso sí, le hervía la sangre ¿de verdad le había dado esta impresión?

**-Te lo devuelvo-,** susurró.

Pero en vez de cerrar el puño y devolverle el puñetazo, desplegó su mano, y encogió los dedos. Con las uñas bastante afiladas, las dirigió a la cara pálida de Sasuke y le dejó tres arañazos en la mejilla izquierda, dejando que gotitas de sangre se resbalaran por ella.

El moreno se había quedado tan impresionado que no pudo moverse, es más, solo atinó a tocarse el rostro y levantar la sorprendida mirada hacia el rubio. Sonreía con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

**-Bueno te veo esta tarde en la función de teatro. Espero que vayas, jeje-,** se iba a dar la vuelta, donde sus amigos estaban todos sin poder creer lo que había sucedido, pero al final se giró de nuevo hacia él, **-Shika, Chouji y Kiba vienen conmigo, si te quieres apuntar solo dilo-,** y enseñándole graciosamente los dientes, le dio la espalda y se volvió hacia la mesa en donde había estado sentado con anterioridad, apoyando la nuca en el cristal.

**-Te has pasado-,** gruñó Kiba.

Todos tenían presente la impresión que se había llevado el Uchiha, ya que después de quedarse paralizado, por fin había atinado a moverse y en esos momentos salía un poco perdido al pasillo.

**-Si me hubieras echo a mí esa afirmación tampoco me hubiera reído-,** concordó Shika, **-aunque tampoco tendría motivos para pegarte-.**

Se escuchó como Chouji masticaba lentamente su última patata y algo indiferente se dirigió a Naruto.

**-Sasuke parece tranquilo pero tiene un toque impulsivo-.**

El Uzumaki no les contestó, observó la puerta por la cual había salido su compañero y después aplastó la mejilla contra el cristal de la ventana. Miró hacia fuera y volvió a sonreír para sí, dejando que el flequillo rubio se le moviera con la suave brisa que entraba por la rajita de la ventana.

**--**

Naruto llegó corriendo al grupo donde se habían reunido sus amigos. Todos estaban de pie, frente al escenario que habían montado en el gimnasio. Todo el espacio libre había sido ocupado por padres y alumnos, hasta había varios estudiantes de otros institutos.

Cuando por fin se detuvo al lado de su amiga Sakura, el rubio tenia la cara roja de tanto correr, se agachó y apoyándose en sus rodillas intentó coger aire, estaba casi ahogándose.

**-Siempre tarde, Naruto-,** se quejó la pelirosa, con las manos en la cintura.

Kiba le pasó un brazo por el cuello y lo acercó a él, susurrándole picaronamente en el oído, mientras reía y compartía miradas con Shikamaru y Chouji.

**-Por fin podremos ver a esa belleza ¿eh?-,** Naruto sonrió, al mismo tiempo que las luces se apagaban y se encendían los focos del escenario, **-WoW, ya empieza, vamos a ver…-.**

Todos guardaron silencio y se juntaron un poco más, mirando expectantes la función. Naruto era el único que sabía quién había escrito la obra, y le hizo bastante gracia. Iba de una chica que había sido transferida a un nuevo instituto. La única amiga que tenía se volvió en su contra al enamorarse del mismo chico, aunque el muchacho solo tenía ojos para la protagonista, al final, quedaban juntos, que era la escena que por fin, después de hora y media, estaban representando.

Shisuka, estaba en el escenario, sentada en un columpio que con un poquito de imaginación estaba a la afueras del colegio. Un chico alto y de precioso cabello blanco, que Naruto identificó como su Suigetsu-sempai, estaba dándole a sus espaldas calabazas a la amiga, y mientras esta se iba llorando se acercaba a la espalda de la morena. La agarró fuertemente y la levantó, dándole la vuelta y abrazándola ahora bien.

Sasuke se sonrojó e intentó mantener la compostura, ahora venía el peor pedazo de toda la obra. Vio como su sempai se le acercaba, le tocaba la barbilla y la levantaba con suavidad.

**-Shisuka, yo te quiero a ti-,** susurró tiernamente, aunque sus ojos dorados tenían un brillo bastante pervertido que le hacía tener escalofríos (la prota de la obra se llama como Sasuke fem, de ahí sacó el nombre Kakashi XD)

Sasuke intentó poner cara tierna y que algunas lágrimas, le recorrieran suavemente la cara.

**-Y yo a ti-.**

Entonces llegó el momento, el Uchiha cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, recordaría esta humillación toda su vida, y como Suigetsu-senpai le metiera la lengua quién quedaría sin ella sería su asqueroso sensei ¡diablos, en que follones se metía por salvarle el culo!

El peliblanco bajó la cara un poco más y le rozó los labios, nada más, para alivio del moreno. Después se sonrieron y se dieron la vuelta hacia el público, que aplaudía al ver como las cortinas empezaban a cerrarse.

Desde abajo, Naruto fruncía el ceño, no recordaba que hubiera ninguna escena con beso. Suspiró, había estado pensando toda la tarde en aquella chica, por eso se le había ido el santo al cielo y había llegado tan tarde. Se le pusieron los pelos de punta cuando escuchó a Sakura e Ino de pegar chillidos y agarrarse de las manos, soltando algo así como "que tierno" "¿no era guapa la protagonista?" "pues yo me quedo con él"

Sintió de nuevo el brazo de Kiba alrededor de su cuello.

**-Pues si que está buena la chica, aunque parece que tenía exceso de maquillaje ¿no?-,** se quedó pensativo hasta encogerse el mismo de hombros, sin esperar respuesta, **-eso si, pedazo piernas, dios santo, le quitarían el hipo a cualquiera-.**

Naruto se echó a reír y asintió, listo para hacer lo que había estado tramando desde que empezó la función.

**-Esperadme aquí, ahora vuelto, quiero traer a Shisuka para que la conozcáis-.**

**-Eso, eso-, **apoyó Kiba.

**-No tardes mucho-,** agregó Sakura, no muy interesada, es más, hasta un poco mosqueada porque el rubio ya estuviera poniéndole atención a otra chica que no fuera ella.

El Uzumaki meneó la mano en señal de tranquilidad y se adentró entre la multitud, tardando varios minutos en llegar a la parte trasera del escenario. Se metió por uno de los pasillos y rozando tranquilamente la pared llegó a una puerta donde ponía vestuario y el nombre de la chica que buscaba.

No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente antes de girar el pomo, sin siquiera llamar.

Asomó la cabeza y allí la vio, con su larga melena cayéndole en los hombros y sus manos fijas en la cinturilla de su falda, dispuesta a abrirla para quitársela.

**-¿Interrumpo?-,** preguntó.

**-Me cago en Di-,** soltó Sasuke, pegando un salto y volviéndose para quedarse a cuadros cuando vio al rubio allí, **-¿Qué haces aquí? No recuerdo haberte invitado-.**

**-Jejejeje-,** rió Naruto, mientras entraba completamente y cerraba la puerta a su espalda, sin que el Uchiha se diera cuenta, echó el cerrojo y se apresuró a llegar hasta él.

Sasuke se echó hacia atrás, chocándose con la pared y quedando pegado a ella, eso si, se cerró lo poquito que había abierto de la cremallera.

**-Fuera de aquí-,** susurró de manera amenazadora.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y levantó una mano, acariciándole la mejilla. Pasó los dedos despacio hasta que estos se impregnaron de maquillaje, dejando ver unos pequeños rajuñones debajo.

**-Shisuka ¿no te gusto ni un poquito?-,** comentó, cambiando la cara que tenía por una más mona, más juguetona.

El moreno tragó saliva, aquellos ojos azules le estaban perdiendo, no pudo evitar alzar ambas manos y colocarlas en el pecho del rubio, bien para separarlo un poco más de él o solo para apoyarse, que era lo que estaba dudando él mismo.

**-Pu-puede que me atraigas…-,** reconoció algo aturdido, recriminándose un instante después. Apretó la tela de la elegante camisa negra que llegaba Naruto, y lo empujó, **-pero eso no te da derecho a meterte en mi vestuario-.**

**-Eso es todo lo que quería saber…-.**

Y le enseñó los dientes, en una sonrisa amplia y preciosa que hizo que la cara del pobre Uchiha se encendiera como un farolillo de feria. Se maldijo a sí mismo por dejar que de nuevo se acercara a él, tanto que lo acabó por aplastar contra la pared, metiéndole una pierna entre las suyas y apoyando ambas frentes una en la otra.

**-Esp… espera Naruto…-,** su voz, le había salido demasiado ronca, temió que le reconociera, pero si lo hizo, este no dio muestras de ello.

Naruto le cogió la cara con una mano y se arrimó a sus labios, abriendo los suyos y haciendo amago de recogerlos. Sasuke se los relamió, ansioso de que lo hiciera, de que los rozara. Como vio que solo jugaba, le recorrió la cintura con las manos y le apretó la espalda, acercándolo bruscamente.

El Uzumaki se rió, le parecía gracioso que fuera un poco más bajito que ella, y sin embargo en vez de apoyarse en su cuello lo agarrara de la cintura. Le gustó, así podría jugar un poco más.

**-Eres bastante ansiosa, ttebayo-,** y achuchándola con su cuerpo, se adentró en su boca, presionándola con fuerza, notando en la lengua el dulce gemido de sorpresa que escapó de la boca del moreno.

Siguieron besándose, cada vez más caliente, con más pasión. Naruto bajó su mano y comenzó a acariciarle la pierna, subiendo por su muslo y agarrándola con brusquedad, apretándola contra su propia cadera. Sasuke en ese instante, se asustó, si movía un poco más la mano, si seguía así… ¡se daría cuenta!

Intentó esquivar el beso, pero la lengua del rubio seguía metiéndose dentro, buscando, recorriendo su boca, le envolvió los labios por última vez y le empujó un poco, sacándoselo de encima.

**-¿Eres un pervertido o que?-,** le acusó, mientras intentado recobrar el aliento y salía del arrinconamiento del rubio, **-te conocí ayer ¿Cómo te atreves a tomarte estas libertades?-.**

Naruto no contestó de inmediato, solo empezó a reírse. Sasuke no entendía que le hacía tanta gracia, sin embargo intentó controlarse para no liarse a puñetazos con él.

**-Lo siento, preciosa-,** el halago le sintió como un tiro al moreno, **-pero… ¿Por qué no salimos juntos…? ¿te gustaría probar a ser mi novia?-.**

El Uchiha empezó a ponerse pálido. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que le soltaría aquello. Sin poder mantenerse en pie, se agarró a una silla y le dio la vuelta para poder sentarse. Respiró hondo ¡imposible! ¡él no podía salir con Naruto! ¡y menos vestido de tía! Dios santo… seguramente cuando pasaran unos cuantos años sería algo por lo que reírse, pero ahora le estaban dando ganas de meter la cabeza bajo tierra. Sin embargo… aunque siempre había intentando acercarse a Naruto, aunque hubiera intentado liarse con él, el idiota del rubio siempre lo rechazaba, o más bien lo ignoraba, nunca se daba cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y acababan a palos. Ahora… podría vengarse, podría reírse de él ¿Qué ocurriría si salía con él y después lo dejaba plantado? ¿le dolería?

Se quedó pensativo, él no era un hombre vengativo, o por lo menos, nunca había tenido motivos para ello. Bueno ¿para que se iba a engañar? Era la persona más vengativa que existía encima de la tierra. Y pensándolo bien, podría disfrutar viendo como Naruto iba detrás de él, como se pondría si coqueteaba con otros, como lo reclamaría como suyo. Sonrió, no estaría mal…

**-Podríamos empezar siendo semi-novios…-,** comentó Sasuke, intentando parecer algo tímido.

Naruto se le quedó mirando un poco más serio, pues la risa se le había cortado cuando escuchó sus palabras ¡y el que le había dicho lo de salir de broma! Pero podría ser interesante… así… al final de todo… podría…

**-¿A que te refieres con semi-novios?-,** se acercó a la silla donde estaba sentado el moreno y se apoyó en la pared de al lado, confundido.

El Uchiha se acarició el pelo negro, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja y cruzándose de piernas, un tanto masculinamente y sin darse cuenta. Naruto arqueó una ceja al verlo, pero no dijo nada, eso si, se le escapó una sonrisa maliciosa.

**-Sería como una prueba-,** explicó, observándole fijamente los ojos azules y levantando un dedo para llamar su atención, **-probaremos y si nos llevamos bien entonces… saldremos en serio, comencemos…-,** se quedó pensativo ¿estaría yendo un poco lejos?, **-comencemos con una cita este domingo ¿Qué tal eso?-.**

**-Ok-,** sonrió zorrunamente Naruto, parecía feliz, y algo le decía a Sasuke que lo estaba de verdad ¿tanto le podía poner su versión femenina? Se ofendió sin saber porqué, **-bueno entonces, cámbiate de ropa y nos vemos a la salida, en la columna izquierda del porche, estaré con mis amigos, quiero te que conozcan-.**

El moreno pegó un salto y se puso de pie, con la cara un poco desencajada ¿Qué saliera con él delante de toda su clase vestido de tía? ¡no podía! Una cosa es que lo vieran actuar y otra era tratar con ellos ¿y si lo reconocían por algún gesto?

**-Esto…-,** se mordió el labio y echó la cara hacia otro lado ¿Dónde se estaba metiendo?

Naruto sonrió de nuevo, y traviesamente se acercó a él, pasándole el brazo por la cintura y acercándolo a su pecho. Sasuke ahogó un gemido de sorpresa y volvió a apretar sus labios, apoyando las manos en los hombros del rubio. Sus labios quedaban a la altura de la nariz del rubio, así que su fuerte respiración le levantaba el flequillo, que un poco largo, le caía al Uzumaki sobre los ojos.

**-¿Qué te ocurre?-,** alzó una mano, acariciándole el puente de la nariz y rozando delicadamente sus labios, el Uchiha los frunció como respuesta, **-si has cambiado de opinión…-.**

Sasuke tragó saliva finalmente, dándose por perdido. Tenía que rendirse, aquellos ojos azules serían su perdición, eso lo tenía bien claro.

**-Lo haré,** **pero…-,** levantó ambos brazos y los apoyó en el cuello de Naruto, acercándose para hablarle al oído, rozándole suavemente la mejilla con cada palabra, **-hazme el favor de traerme a mi tío Kakashi, antes ¿ne?-.**

El rubio tembló excitado. Un suspiro caliente le escapó de los labios, antes de separarlo de sí y asentir con la cabeza, un poco más serio de lo habitual. Se perdía cuando lo tenía al lado, "siempre".

**-No hay problema-,** se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió despacio, saliendo por ella, **-nos vemos dentro de unos minutos, "Shi-zu-ka"-,** y se marchó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sasuke se dejó caer en la silla, todavía transpuesto por la visita sorpresa de Naruto y su petición de salir juntos. Se tocó la frente, sobándosela y bufando cansado ¿de verdad lo hacía por venganza o solo quería aferrarse a la única posibilidad de salir con el rubio? Naruto era demasiado hombre como para acostarse con un chico, la verdad tal idea se le hacía cómica e imposible en su mente. Al final terminaría haciéndose daño, llegaría a un punto, cuando tuviera que dejarlo justo antes de que descubriera que era un hombre, en que sería él quien no quisiera, y le dolería.

¿No había aprendido ya a poner distancia entre las personas y él? Amaba a sus padres pero estos tuviera un accidente de coche y murieron, lo abandonaron. Amaba a su hermano, pero este prefería estar con su banda callejera y pasaba de él, lo abandonó. Amaba a Naruto, pero este lo dejaba de lado siempre que pasaba una tía buena a su lado, lo abandonaba cada vez que tenía ocasión de ligar con alguna.

¿Qué se creía que hacía ahora? Sasuke se acarició la frente, esperando que llegara Kakashi, tendría que buscarle en un tiempo límite alguna ropa femenina que le quedara bien para poder salir fuera. No se presentaría con el uniforme cuando todos llevaban ropa de calle, pues… verían sospechoso que él no la trajera.

Esperaba que todo saliera bien, eso esperaba.

**--**

Sasuke sujetó con dos dedos el trajecito que le había enviado Kakashi a través de uno de los estudiantes voluntarios para la obra.

En cierto modo, entendía que si se ponía unos pantalones se darían cuenta de que tenía forma de tío ¡pero tampoco hacia falta una minifalda! Menos mal que tenía vuelo y no era estrecha, así disimularía que no tenía cadera. Para la parte superior llevaba un jersey bastante normalito, de cuello alto y ancho, para ocultar su poca cintura. Suspiró.

**-¿Cómo puedo ser tan baka?-,** se preguntó a sí mismo, terminándose de vestirse y peinándose la larga peluca morena, **-¿Qué haré si alguien me descubre?-,** volvió a decirse, sintiendo como le molestaba un poco las lentillas carmesí, que hacían juego con el rojo de su falda.

Dando otro largo suspiro y colocándose los zapatos del uniforme de chica, salió del cuarto, andando rápido por el pasillo y notando como cada chico a su lado se volteaba a mirarlo. Se mordió el labio entre enfadado y avergonzado ¡todo esto le causaría un trauma!

Vio a Naruto a lo lejos, peleándose con Kiba, mientras Sakura se agarraba a su brazo bruscamente.

**-¿Cómo es eso de que estás casi saliendo con ella?-,** escuchó decir a la pelirosa, mientras los ojos de la chica comenzaban a vidriarse, **-me dijiste, que si alguna vez te enamorabas de una chica… sería… sería…-,** se soltó y tragó salva dificultosamente.

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados, mirando la escena que empezaba a complicarse. Kiba al lado de Shikamaru y Chouji, observó a sus otros dos amigos y se encogió de hombros, como si no supiera de qué estaban hablando. Ino, que era la única que quedaba de la pandilla achicó los ojos, intentando pillar algo.

Naruto levantó la mano, acariciando la mejilla de Sakura y regalándole una sonrisa.

**-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, ten eso en cuenta, Sakura-chan-.**

**-¡Mentira!-,** acusó Haruno, notando como sus ojos empezaban a lagrimear, **-¡te has enamorado de ella!-.**

El rubio se mordió el labio, no podía decirle que no, ni tampoco que si, pues sería mentira. En ese momento, no había nada que poder añadir a la acusación de su mejor amiga.

Quién rompió el silencio fue la otra chica que andaba por ahí. Ino se colocó entre ambos y le sonrió socarronamente a la pelirosa.

**-Tu ya sabías que Naruto nunca se enamoraría de ti, no se como pudiste aceptar una promesa tan idiota-.**

Sakura la empujó, quitándosela de en medio y totalmente ofendida. Eso ya lo sabía, pero no era la cuestión, solo ella y Naruto sabían de qué estaban hablando. Así que, al no poder decir uno de los mayores secretos de su amigo, la acalló atacándola.

**-Pues también sabes que Sasuke-kun no te quiere ni ver y sin embargo sigues molestándole-,** meneó las manos frente a la cara de la rubia, furiosa, **-¡asume de una vez que es gay! ¡¡g-a-y!!-,** gritó, **-ni siquiera aceptó a esa chica 16elirroja de tercero que tanto lo perseguía, a esa tal Karin-.**

**-Siento interrumpir-,** se metió por medio Sasuke, colorado más por furia que por vergüenza ¿Qué era eso de que era gay? ¿y como diablos lo sabían todos? Ya que ninguno puso cara de sorpresa ¡ni Naruto! Se volvió hacia el rubio, escuchando todavía las palabrotas que se decían una chica a la otra, **-siento llegar tarde, pero me había cambiado antes en otro sitio y mi tío no encontraba la ropa-,** mintió, lo mejor que pudo por supuesto.

**-No pasa nada-,** comentó Naruto, con los ojos brillantes al verlo tan sumamente guapo, **-estas…-.**

**-¡Kawaii!-,** gritó Kiba de pronto, metiéndose por medio y levantando un poco la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos, ya que él era de la misma estatura que el rubio, **-es más alta que tú ¿no?-,** preguntó, cogiéndole una mano y menándola bruscamente entre ellos.

Sasuke se mordió el labio, llamando a su paciencia para no pegarle un puñetazo y molerlo a golpes.

**-Si, puede que unos tres o cuatros centímetros de nada, lo mismo que a ti, que mides igual que yo-,** se quejó, haciendo pucheros y dándole con el codo en el brazo.

Kiba reía como si aquello fuera una memez y seguía zarandeando al pobre Uchiha, que empezaba a fruncir el ceño delatadoramente. Después de unos segundos ya no lo aguantó más.

**-¡Kiba! ¡O dejas de sobarme o te pego de leches, idiota!-,** conforme que se dio cuenta se tapó la boca, no había disimulado su voz y había salido tan brusca como siempre.

Todos estaban a cuadros, mirándolo sin decir nada. Naruto rápidamente lo cogió del brazo, sonriendo tanto que parecía tontaina.

**-Para ser una mujer tienes la voz muy fuerte, Shisuka-,** y se rió, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

Todos los presentes asintieron, echándose a reír más tarde y observando como Sasuke se ponía rojo completamente, tanto como un farolillo de feria.

**-No es para avergonzarse tanto-,** comentó Kiba, dándole varias palmaditas en el brazo, el moreno le envió una mirada de advertencia, **-vale, vale, no te toco-,** comentó, **-que tímidas sois algunas mujeres, te pareces a Hinata-,** soltó como tal cosa, recordando que la pobre había tenido que ir con su primo Neji a ver el teatro como su padre le había impuesto.

Sasuke le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa, tan falsa que le temblaba el labio superior, aunque por lo visto nadie lo percibió. Dudaba que se pareciera a Hinata, en nada, de eso estaba seguro.

Kiba se volvió de nuevo hacia él, sin rendirse.

**-Por cierto ¿Cómo sabías mi nombre?-.**

Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos, sospechando. Aquella tal Shisuka tenía algo realmente misterioso. Algo… algo no cuadraba con su aspecto y su personalidad, además de que… tenía pelusa en la mejilla ¿no? ¿eso era barba? No seguramente no, aunque sí parecía tener rasgos de hombre… y esa voz que se le había escapado antes…

Sasuke comenzó a ponerse nervioso, si era nueva y supuestamente no conocía a nadie ¿Qué explicación daba para saber el nombre de ese idiota? Suspiró hondo y soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

**-Como eres tan guapo me había fijado en ti, por eso sabía como te llamabas-,** lo dijo todo tan rápido que tuvo que coger aire después, sorprendido por la tontería que había dejado caer.

Kiba se sonrojó, aparentemente satisfecho con la respuesta. Se rascó una mejilla mientras se reía un poco atontado.

**-A vaya… no sabía yo que era tan famoso, jeje…-.**

Sakura e Ino se pararon al escuchar lo que había dicho la morena, levantando una ceja como pensando que esa chica tenía los gustos atrofiados. Pero el que tenía más cara de sorprendido era Naruto, que la miraba con los ojos azules abiertos de par en par.

**-¿De verdad te parece guapo Kiba? Estas de broma ¿verdad-ttebayo?-.**

Sasuke sonrió socarronamente al ver el enfado del rubio, sintió un calorcito en el pecho y no pudo más que sentirse un poco más feliz.

**-Bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver contigo-,** comentó con superioridad y echando altivamente la cara hacia el lado contrario.

El pobre Uzumaki casi le sale humo por las orejas. Abrió precipitadamente la boca para añadir algo, pero rápidamente la volvió a cerrar. Ese no era el momento, así que decidió desquitarse por otro lado.

**-¡Pero eres mi semi-novia!-,** le gritó, agarrándolo de un brazo y acercándolo a él.

Sasuke se sonrojó y después no pudo evitar sonreír disimuladamente, le agradaba que alguien se preocupara de él, era realmente cálido. Entrecerró los ojos y le dio un rápido y leve beso en la mejilla. Retirándose con la misma rapidez y cruzándose de brazos, de forma altiva.

**-Lo que tu digas, dobe-,** Shikamaru abrió los ojos de golpe, al ver aquella reacción, **-¿no querías presentarme a tus amigos? Pues date prisa, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para perderlo contigo-,** agregó, aunque todavía con un leve rubor.

Naruto en vez de enfadarse sonrió zorrunamente ¡como le gustaba que reaccionara así! Le rodeó el cuello con un brazo, aunque quedaba gracioso al ser ella un poquito más alta que él, y la acercó a sus amigos.

**-Chicos, esta es Shisuka, la muchacha de la que os hablaba, y estos…-,** comentó dirigiéndose a Sasuke y señalándolos uno por uno, **-son Shikamaru, Chouji, a Kiba ya lo conoces, Ino y Sakura-chan-.**

La pelirosa le lanzó una mirada la mar de desagradable, que Sasuke le devolvió con una de advertencia. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de que le tocara los huevos, sobre todo porque apreciaba a la chica, y no quería tener problemas con ella.

**-Encantado de conoceros-,** soltó, un poco ariscamente.

Todos quedaron nuevamente sorprendidos, fue Chouji el que terminando de masticar la patata que tenía en la boca, se decidió a preguntar.

**-¿Has dicho encantado?-.**

Naruto no se había dado ni cuenta, así que se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido y un poco nervioso. Al que casi se le para el corazón fue al Uchiha.

**-No… esto… esto… es que como vivo sola con mi hermano, me he acostumbrado a la forma masculina de hablar y a veces se me escapa-,** comentó rápidamente, intentando que la mala, no pésima, excusa sirviera de algo.

Shikamaru carraspeó la garganta para llamar la atención.

**-Si bueno, yo tengo una prima pequeña que le pasa mas o menos lo mismo, no te preocupes-,** intervino, intentando dando margen y compresión.

**-Si, eso, eso-,** apoyó Naruto, ayudando.

Sasuke advirtió las veces que Naruto parecía excusarlo. Bajó la cabeza y apretó los labios al pensar lo que tendría que gustarle su forma femenina para que se pusiera tan amable con lo cabeza loca que estaba echo.

**-Yo me voy ya, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, aun tengo que ensañar y prepararme mejor el papel para las próximas dos funciones que quedan-,** por supuesto que no le hacía ninguna falta, tenía una a la semana y él había escrito el guión, pero como nadie lo sabía le serviría de excusa, **-quedamos este domingo en la puerta del… ¿parque de atracciones?-,** preguntó dudoso, era un infantilada, pero supuestamente a las mujeres les gustaba eso.

A Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos, dejando que al Uchiha se le cayera una gota por la frente, parece que a lo que no eran mujeres también.

**-¡Si! ¡Pues entonces en la puerta a las 11-ttebayo!-.**

Sasuke asintió, y se dio la vuelta para irse cuando el rubio lo cogió del brazo y estiró de él hasta que se apoyó en su pecho, recibiendo un fuerte y brusco beso en los labios.

**-Nos vemos-,** se despidió el Uzumaki con una sonrisa, dejando que sus amigos se quedaran con la boca abierta.

El moreno apretó la boca y le estiró bruscamente de la mejilla, dejándosela colorada.

**-No vuelvas a hacer eso, dobe-,** gruñó ásperamente, después volviéndose para irse levantó indeciso la mano, **-nos vemos-,** y salió corriendo de nuevo hacia su camerino.

Naruto la observó de irse, totalmente satisfecho con aquella presentación, aunque hubiera pasado por momentos difíciles, todo había que admitirlo.

**-¿Qué os parece?-,** preguntó feliz.

**-Una estirada-,** susurró Ino, a la que le había caído como una patada en el culo.

**-Sin comentarios-,** apoyó Sakura, cruzándose de brazos y enfurruñada.

**-No esta mal-,** Chouji se encogió de hombros, aun con la bolsa en la mano.

**-Una monada, es totalmente Kawaii-,** agregó Kiba, totalmente ilusionado, como si tuviera oportunidad de ligársela o algo así.

Naruto frunció el ceño al escucharlo pero pasó de él, mirando finalmente a un Shikamaru que no sabía que añadir.

**-Esto… yo creo que es… problemática-,** y se rascó la nunca, sin saber que más poder añadir.

El rubio asintió, dándole la razón, y después de estar otro rato dando vueltas por el lugar, decidieron despedirse, mañana tenían escuela nuevamente. Las chicas se fueron juntas, Kiba y Chouji esperaba a que Shikamaru se les acercara, ya que Naruto se iba por otro camino.

**-Esto… Naruto, creo que debería hablar contigo-,** el rubio se volvió, mirándolo interrogativamente, **-esa chica… no es quién piensas… si te fijas… bueno yo no soy nadie para meterme aquí pero… ella es…-.**

Naruto levantó una mano para que callara y le regaló una sonrisa picarona.

**-Si es quién pienso-,** espetó mientras echaba a andar, levantando la mano en señal de despedida y alzando la voz para que le escuchara, **-¡y vaya que es problemática!-.**

Shikamaru dudaba mucho que lo supiera, pero soltando un suspiro se dio la vuelta, hacia donde los otros dos chicos le esperaban, ahora si no podía hacerle entender al rubio, le tocaba interceder por la otra parte, sabía que se estaba metiendo en un asunto escabroso, pero le daba curiosidad, algo impropio en él.

**--**

Sasuke se sentó tranquilamente en su mesa, sacando de la maleta el bento que le había echo su hermano. Daba gracias a dios porque las primeras horas no hubieran coincidido con Naruto, al tener diferentes optativas. Suspiró largamente, pues sabía que de un momento a otro aparecería por la puerta, con un bollo en la boca y gritando alguna de sus barbaridades. Era sábado, así que esta tarde tendría que ir a hablar con Kakashi para que le ayudara a buscar algo que ponerse para el día siguiente.

Le temblaba el cuerpo solo de pensar en pasearse por un parque de atracciones vestido de tía. Y lo que más le jodía, es que sabía que era lo suficientemente guapo como para llamar la atención aun vestido así. (joder que ego tiene el tío XD)

Antes de que se diera cuenta, una mano dejó recaer todo el peso del cuerpo del rubio en su espalda, justo cuando le deslizó los brazos alrededor del cuello, abrazándolo por la espalda. El pobre Uchiha se irguió, como si le hubiera pegado un pellizco en el trasero.

**-¡Sasuke-baka!-,** gritó el rubio, echándose más sobre su espalda y riéndose como siempre.

Un ligero rubor subió por las mejillas del moreno, que como pudo se lo quitó de encima y lo lanzó a su silla, que estaba justo al lado suyo al tener las mesas juntas.

**-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-,** internamente estaba colérico, con el corazón bombeándole a mil por hora.

Naruto se sentó de lado para mirarlo, levantando una pierna para apoyarla en el muslo de la otra y sonriendo picaronamente.

**-¡Es que hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía y te he echado de menos, bastardo!-, **le enseñó monamente los dientes.

Sasuke levantó una ceja ¿Qué le había echado de menos? ¿bastardo? Desvió la mirada hacia su bento y siguió comiendo, intentando mantener el control.

**-Si, ya lo veo, por supuesto-,** ironizó, **-nos vimos ayer-,** musitó, a modo de aclaración.

El rubio movió la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto y se agachó para coger del suelo el bollo que se le había caído cuando se tiró encima de su amigo. Lo abrió y se lo metió en la boca, mientras miraba insistentemente a Sasuke.

Este comenzaba a ponerse nervioso ¿pero que mierda le miraba? Suspiró con fuerza y cuando vio que seguía en sus trece, se revolvió, furioso y casi mordiendo los palillos con los que cogía el arroz.

**-¿Qué me miras tanto?-,** gruñó.

Naruto se puso serio, levantando dos manos y tocándole los tres arañazos que tenía en la cara, ya desapareciendo. Al moreno algo se le encogió en el pecho cuando sintió aquellas yemas resbalándose por su piel, tan suavemente que le atontó.

**-¿Qué… que haces?-,** volvió a preguntar, dejando que fuertes bocanadas de aire se le escaparan de la boca.

Uzumaki se miró las manos, como buscando algo, pero al final suspiró y le sonrió como si no hubiera echo nada.

**-Siento haberte echo daño, solo me defendí ¿eh?-,** Sasuke observándolo de reojo hizo un ruidito con la boca, dándole a entender que le era indiferente, **-por cierto…-,** siguió el rubio, **-ayer te estuvimos esperando ¿Por qué no te viniste con nosotros?-.**

Sasuke se metió más arroz en la boca, sin saber que decir y sobre todo, harto de tanta maldita pregunta.

**-Tenía algo que hacer-.**

Naruto entrecerró la mirada sospechosamente, traqueteando los dedos en la mesa y haciendo un ruidito que le estaba colmando la paciencia al Uchiha ¿es que era un interrogatorio o que?

**-Yo creía que al haber escrito la obra te agradaría verla representada…-,** dejó caer, como si nada.

Sakura e Ino, que estaba peleándose unas mesas más adelante, se volvieron rápidamente al escuchar aquello. Estaban sorprendidas y se le quedaron mirando al moreno con cara alucinada.

**-¿Tu has escrito esa historia de amor tan bonita?-,** preguntó Sakura, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

Ino se levantó rápidamente y se lanzó sobre Sasuke, abrazándolo por el cuello y pegando su mejilla a la del chico.

**-¿¡Es eso verdad!?-.**

Naruto únicamente observaba la escena impasible, sin hacer ni un movimiento, pero con un gesto algo indescifrable en la cara que a Sakura no se le pasó por alto.

**-Tan verdad como que eres una pesada y me molestas-,** confirmó Sasuke, empujándola suavemente para que se le despegara, **-y tan verdad como que sois unas chismosas que escucháis conversaciones ajenas-.**

Ino hizo un puchero molesta y volvió a su asiento, sin darle mucha importancia y esperando su próxima oportunidad. La que si se ofendió fue la pelirosa, que le dedicó una mirada de disculpa.

**-No era nuestra intención, es solo que el baka de Naruto habla muy fuerte-.**

**-Eso también es verdad-,** concedió Sasuke, pegándole una leve colleja de forma amistosa a un rubio que se quejaba infantilmente.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa a ambos muchachos y siguió con la conversación pobre moralmente que tenía con su amiga/enemiga Ino.

Naruto tamborileó de nuevo los dedos sobre la mesa, aunque Sasuke ya acostumbrado siguió comiendo como si nada.

**-¿Y bien?-,** apremió el rubio.

**-¿Y bien, que?-,** susurró el otro distante, indeciso entre un pedazo de tortilla o de salchicha en forma de pulpo.

Uzumaki apoyó bruscamente las dos manos en la mesa, mientras ofuscaba al Uchiha con su brillante mirada azul.

**-¿Como que, que? ¿No me quieres decir que estuviste haciendo ayer en la tarde?-, **había un toque de resentimiento infantil en la cuestión, que hizo sonreír un poco al moreno, a pesar de que no sabía que contestarle.

Guardó silencio unos segundos que pusieron al rubio desquiciado, al final, metiéndose el trocito de tortilla, se decidió por lo más simple ¿para algo tenía que servir la familia, no?

**-A mi hermano le subió la fiebre, y aunque estaba ya listo para salir me tuve que quedar con él-,** masticó lentamente, como si no estuviera mintiendo.

Naruto achicó de nuevo los ojos…

**-Pero si para mí, que vi a tu hermano anoche allí mismo ¿no me estarás mintiendo, verdad?-,** comentó medio en broma, ya que ni había visto a nadie, ni esperaba que Sasuke le mintiera.

Al pobre Uchiha se le atragantó la comida, empezando toser ásperamente. El rubio se levantó de un salto y comenzó a darle palmazos en la espalda, tan fuerte que el pobre Sasuke frunció el ceño.

**-¡Sasuke no te mueras!-,** gritó graciosamente mientras le daba más fuerte.

El pobre moreno lo empujó para que se sentara y se aclaró la garganta, intentando coger aire.

**-Me hubiera muerto por tu culpa, dobe-,** suspiró pesadamente y siguió comiendo, intentando que olvidara la conversación anterior.

Aquello no fue muy difícil, porque el Uzumaki ya estaba pensando en otra cosa, se terminó de meter el bollo completo en la boca y se lo comió en tres bocados.

**-Que bestia…-,** murmuró Sasuke.

**-Y tu que finolis…-,** se la devolvió con una sonrisa satisfecha, el moreno volvió a hacer ese sonidito creído con la boca, y Naruto cambio de tema, **-por cierto, ahora que hablamos de la obra…-,** se rascó bruscamente la cabeza mientras observaba como Sasuke cerraba el bento para guardarlo de nuevo en su mochila, **-no sabía yo que en la obra que habías escrito, se daban un beso al final-.**

Sasuke se estiró en la silla, dejando las piernas colgando en el suelo y la parte posterior de la cabeza apoyada en el filo del cabezal.

**-No lo sabías porque es que no había-,** se quejó, también frustrado por esa modificación, **-pero Kakashi dijo que estaría mejor así, que llamaría más la atención, originalmente era solo un abrazo-,** le explicó, entre dientes.

Naruto se levantó bruscamente de la silla, y con toda su energía apretó los puños.

**-¡Por culpa de ese pervertido de Kakashi-sensei mi Shisuka tuvo que morrearse con ese asqueroso cara pez!-,** gritó, gruñendo y sin darse cuenta que toda la clase lo contemplaba como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

El Uchiha echó lentamente el aire por la boca, girando la cabeza hacia el lado del rubio y aun casi tendido en la silla.

**-No se morreó con él, solo se rozaron los labios-,** comentó por experiencia propia, **-y muy levemente por cierto-,** sonrió al ver como el rubio fruncía las cejas y hacia un gracioso puchero de desconformidad, **-y no sabía que hubieras comprado a esa muchacha-,** esto más lo añadió por gusto, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo al ver como Naruto se celaba por su culpa.

El Uzumaki se quejó, y pensando en molestar al moreno, le retiró sorpresivamente la silla de la mesa y se sentó sobre sus piernas, agarrándose a sus hombros, mientras daba botes juguetones sobre sus muslos.

**-¡Eres cruel, Sasuke! ¡Necesitas un castigo!-,** amenazaba mientras seguía dando saltos sobre él, dejando que su trasero golpeara contra sus piernas, la verdad es que al cabo de un par de veces empezaba a doler.

Sasuke se puso rojo como un tomate ¡Naruto estaba sentado en su regazo! No podía creerse que lo hiciera con esa familiaridad, es más, estaba agarrado a su cuello, sentía las manos en el filo de su camisa, le quemaba la piel solo de sentirlo. Pero, al tercer bote un dolor brusco le entró en las rodillas y las piernas, centrándose en otro lugar menos afortunado.

**-¡Quítate de encima, dobe!-,** gruñó, achuchándolo y haciéndolo caer sobre la mesa, en la cual quedó sentado.

Naruto puso cara ofendida, levantó un dedito femeninamente a la boca y lo miró con ojos brillantes.

**-Que cruel eres con tu nena, Sa-su-chan-,** soltó, poniendo morritos y intentando aguantarse la risa, escuchando a sus espaldas las carcajadas de los demás compañeros de clase.

Sasuke se puso nuevamente con un tomate, maldiciendo a su cuerpo, porque más que el dolor en sus piernas, lo que le empezaba a molestar era el bulto que crecía rápidamente. Aguatándose el orgullo salió corriendo de la clase, tenía que alejarse antes de que alguien se percatara de que estaba caliente perdido.

¡Ese usuratonkachi de Naruto se las pagaría!

**--**

Sasuke tiró la camiseta que tenía en las manos y totalmente rendido se lanzó a la cama, aun en bóxer. No podía más con aquello, realmente no encontraba nada que le pudiera servir para la cita.

Kakashi de pie, lo observaba minuciosamente, le había traído bastante ropa que le quedaba pequeña a la hija de un profesor amigo suyo, pero parecía que ninguna le cubría lo suficiente.

Agarró una con tirantes finitos y la levantó para que la viera.

**-¿Y esta?-.**

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente, con una pesadez que podía con él. La inspeccionó por unos momentos y al final negó con la cabeza.

**-Con esa se me ve la forma de los brazos, no es que esté fuerte pero se ve que son brazos de hombre-.**

**-¡Ah! Entonces creo que tengo algo que te servirá-,** había recordado que tenía una camisa con mangas cortas y anchas por ahí, cuando la encontró la subió para enseñársela, **-mira, con esta no se te verá nada más que la mitad del brazo-,** se la tiró, dejando que esta fuera a parar a la cara del moreno, bueno si Sasuke con sus súper reflejos no la hubiera cogido antes.

El Uchiha la miró más convencido, era de un color rojo oscuro, con unos pequeños adornos en blanco. Se la probó por encima y arrugó la frente cuando vio por donde se le quedaba, ya que estaba atada en la cintura.

**-Se me ve el ombligo-,** se quejó, de nuevo pesimista.

Kakashi se puso una mano en la boca para no echarse a reír descaradamente, después, acercándose a él, le apretó graciosamente un dedo en los abdominales.

**-Se te ve la tableta de chocolatitos ¡pero que fuerte estás Sasu-chan!-.**

El pobre Sasuke se puso blanco, pegó un salto y se alejó casi tres metros de él.

**-Que corra el aire, Kakashi-,** apoyó con un movimiento de mano, después su vista se centró en un vestido blanco con adornos rojos, aunque era de tirantes…, lo cogió y se lo puso a la prisa, colocándose la camisa anterior por encima, **-vaya, vaya, este vestido me tapa hasta las rodillas así que no tengo que preocuparme por que se noten los músculos de las piernas, después…-,** se pasó una mano por la tela que le cubría los ojos, **-con la camisa me tapo los brazos y encima al estar atada en la cintura parece que me hace un poco de forma, da el pego-.**

Siguió mirándose, bastante satisfecho con lo conseguido, pues ya se le estaba pasando por la cabeza echarse para atrás y huir como un cobarde. Una cosa era el orgullo y la otra hacer un ridículo descomunal.

**-No está nada mal-,** soltó el sensei con una mano en la barbilla y calibrando la imagen de su alumno preferido, **-hasta me estoy poniendo caliente y todo…-,** Sasuke corrió de nuevo hasta la pared, pegándose a ella haciendo que Kakashi se echara a reír, **-es broma, es broma-,** se agachó y agarró una caja bastante grande, soltándola sobre la cama y sacando unas botas de material burdeos, **-pensé que estas botas te disimularían esas pantorrillas tan fuertes que tienes, así que toma-,** y con todo el descaro se las dejó sobre las manos.

Sasuke las cogió con desconfianza, como si en cual momento le fueran a decir que era una bomba y tendría que lanzarlas bien lejos. Las contempló reacio a ponérselas, con el vestido ya le daba demasiada vergüenza, además… ¡eso eran tacones!

**-Tú estas loco-,** gruñó entre dientes mientras se sentaba en la cama e intentaba ponérselas, se le quedaban un poco justas pero le cabían, no hizo ni siquiera el intento de ponerse de pie, **-¿crees que yo puedo andar con esto?-,** ascendió una mano para que Kakashi se la agarrara y se levantó despacio, sintiendo sus tobillos temblar, **-¡las mujeres están chifladas! ¿Cómo pueden andar sobre esto?-.**

Tragó saliva e ignorando la risita del peliplateado intentó andar un poco por la habitación, la verdad que si practicaba un poco tampoco era tan difícil ¡pero los pies ya le dolían horrores!

**-Eres un hombretón Sasuke, unos tacones no son nada para ti-,** comentó aguantando la carcajada que tenía gorgojeándole en la garganta.

El moreno lo fulminó con la mirada, si fueran rayos láser el pobre sensei ya estaría calcinado sobre el suelo de su habitación.

**-¿He percibido un toque de burla? Porque si es así despídete de la obra y de tus huevos-,** amenazó, sintiéndose un poco más cómodo con el calzado y colocándose delante del espejo, poniéndose la peluca y agarrándola con fuerza, **-mierda de horquillas, me van a arrancar el cuero cabelludo-,** se quejó, cogiendo las lentillas con un dedo y abriéndose el ojo para ponérselas.

La verdad que cuando hubo terminado, el aspecto que tenía era bastante dulce, nada explosivo, todo lo contrario, se veía adorable. Puede que esa no fuera la imagen que quería mostrar, pero realmente parecía un corderito listo para ser devorado por una manada de lobos. El primero el pervertido que tenía detrás,

**-Sasuke, estas…-,** Kakashi no se creía que pudiera parecer una mujer tan fácilmente, además una guapísima.

**-Ni siquiera hables, me dan escalofríos de solo ver la cara que tienes ¡arg!-.**

Miró el reloj y como todavía le quedaba tiempo, decidió bajar a tomarse algo antes de salir… al matadero.

Bajó despacio las escaleras, que con esos tacones era mejor ir lento que partirse la crisma. Justo cuando llegaba abajo, la puerta de la calle se abrió, entrando un Itachi un poco serio por ella. Ni siquiera lo vio, se metió en la cocina y cogió un cartón de leche, bebiéndoselo a morros.

**-¡Otöto-kun!-,** gritó, al no tener respuesta, ya que Sasuke lo estaba observando desde la entrada de la cocina, volvió a llamarle, **-¡Otöto-kun!-.**

**-No grites…-,** se quejó el moreno, un poco avergonzado de que su hermano lo viera en esas pintas, **-¿has desayunado ya?-,** le preguntó, intentando parecer desinteresado.

Itachi miró a la chica con los ojos como platos ¿quién diablos era aquella tipa? Vale, tenía que reconocer que estaba bastante buena, pero la cuestión es que hacía allí.

**-¿Y tu quién eres? ¿Un ligue de mi hermano?-,** Sasuke lo observó incrédulo, hasta que Itachi negó con la cabeza, **-no… te falta una polla para poder ser el ligue de mi hermano ¿pero entonces?-.**

La seguía con la mirada, sin saber que decir. Entonces escuchó ruido en la puerta, Kakashi aparecía por ella con una sonrisa divertida, pasando a su lado y colocándose detrás de Sasuke, apoyándose en sus hombros mientras el menor echaba un bufido de molestia por la boca.

**-¿A que está mono tu Otöto-kun, Ita-chan?-.**

Itachi centró de golpe su mirada en Sasuke, haciendo al pobre que sudara la gota gorda. La cara del hermano mayor comenzaba a ponerse colorada, parecía furioso.

**-¿Tu eres Sasuke?-,** preguntó con aspereza.

El peliazul levantó las manos para intentar calmarlo.

**-Bueno, pero esto tiene una expli-.**

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Itachi se había lanzado sobre Kakashi, cogiéndole la camiseta y apretándolo contra la encimera. Sus ojos parecía salirse y su mandíbula estaba tan apretada que se le notaba hasta los músculos del cuello.

**-¿Qué mierda le has hecho a mi hermano? ¿Hasta donde puede llegar tu perversión?-.**

Kakashi no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento, y tampoco hizo muestra de querer defenderse, simplemente se quedó quieto, esperando que el Uchiha mayor se tranquilizara.

Sasuke agarró bruscamente el brazo de su hermano, alejándolo sin mucha fuerza de su sensei. Cuando obtuvo la atención de Itachi este intentó explicárselo con rapidez.

**-Escucha…-,** le comentó lo de la obra, lo de ser Shisuka, la protagonista. También le contó lo de Naruto, su estado y su "cita" pues su aniki ya sabía de sobra que estaba enamorado de él.

Itachi después de escucharlo todo e intentar asimilarlo, se dejó caer en una silla, no muy seguro aun de haberlo comprendido todo.

**-Me estáis diciendo ¿que Naruto cree que eres una tía y te llamas Shisuka? ¿Qué ahora mismo te debe de estar esperando frente a la puerta del parque de atracciones?-.**

Sasuke indeciso y con esa timidez arisca que tenía, asintió, echando la cara hacia otro lado.

**-Eso es, si-.**

**-¡Pero tu estás loco!-,** el menor se sorprendió por el arrebato del moreno, Itachi no era de esas personas que perdían el juicio y mucho menos se pusieran a chillar, así que Sasuke estaba totalmente pasmado, **-¿Qué ocurriría si descubre que eres un tío? ¿crees que con todos los años que lleváis juntos tardará mucho en saber que eres su amigo de la infancia?-,** intentó tranquilizarse, **-Naruto es tan orgulloso como tu, si se ofende porque creé que te estás burlando de él puede ir diciéndolo por todos lados, tu reputación quedaría arruinada, te llamarán travesti hasta que te mueras-.**

Sasuke se mordió el labio, sin saber que decir, aunque esta vez fue Kakashi el que intercedió.

**-Dudo mucho que Naruto hiciera una cosa así-,** respiró hondo y se apoyó en la encimera donde Itachi lo había aplastado antes, **-es más, creo que si no lo sabe ya, cuando lo descubra simplemente se reirá, pero nunca haría algo para avergonzar de esa forma a Sasuke-,** se acarició la barbilla pensativo, **-yo creo que…**

**-¡Basta!-,** el peliazul estaba de los nervios, no quería oír ni una sola palabra más, si ahora se ponía a nivelar los post y los contra, se cambiaría de ropa y no saldría de su casa en un mes. Levantó la vista y la centró en su hermano, **-Aniki, si ni siquiera tu te has dado cuenta de que soy Sasuke ¿crees que él lo hará?-.**

Itachi lo miró con su normal seriedad, para después encogerse de hombros.

**-Puede que tardara un poco en cavilar la posibilidad de que fueras tu, pero seguro que con un poco de tiempo lo hubiera descubierto-,** apretó los labios y apoyó un codo en la mesa de la cocina, apoyando su mejilla en la mano, **-de todas formas, cualquier persona que te vea nunca podría imaginar que eres un hombre, te ves muy bien así-,** al ver la cara avergonzada de Sasuke curvó una sonrisita maligna, **-si estás muy buena así-,** bromeó, **-sin embargo, Naruto es tu amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, ten mucho cuidado e intentan afinar un poco la voz, hombre…-.**

Sasuke se peinó la peluca con los dedos y suspiró largamente, por lo menos tenía más que ganar a que perder, era su único consuelo.

**-Entonces me voy, espero que no pase nada de lo que me tenga que arrepentir-, **corrió hacia la puerta y gritó desde ella, **-gracias aniki, nos vemos esta noche-.**

Kakashi se sentó al lado de Itachi, mirándolo y sonriéndole descaradamente. El Uchiha se la devolvió con sospecha, retirándose un poco de él. El peliplateado casi se pone a llorar cómicamente.

**-¿Porque los dos reaccionáis igual cuando me acerco? ¿Sois los hermanos de hielo o que?-.**

Itachi curvó una de sus sonrisas de superioridad y salió de la cocina.

**-Perdona pero, los sexy hermanos de hielo-,** cuando ya salió de la sala, se dirigió a él por última vez, antes de subir las escaleras, **-y hazme el favor de largarte, cierra la puerta cuando salgas-.**

Kakashi se quedó con la boca abierta, lo único que se le ocurrió añadir fue un…

**-¿Ni un besito de despedida?-.**

**--**

Naruto no hacía más que mirar el reloj de su muñeca ¿Por qué diablos tardaba tanto? ¿le habría pasado algo de camino? Estaba nervioso, y como siempre no podía quedarse quieto, yendo de un lado a otro y sin parar.

**-Vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo-,** escuchó a sus espaldas.

El rubio se volvió rápidamente, abriendo la boca para decir algo justo cuando la vio allí, a la persona más linda que había contemplado en su vida.

**-Esto… estas… joder…-,** es lo único que se le ocurrió al final, estaba preciosa, con ese vestido estaba adorable, no pudo aguantar una risita cuando le vio los tacones y como le temblaban un poco los tobillos con ellos, pero sonrió, agradecido de su esfuerzo por verse linda para él, **-hola-,** saludó, empezando de nuevo.

Sasuke lo inspeccionó con la mirada, llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta, esta le caía suelta en la cadera, donde dejaba ver unos pantalones verde oscuro, anchos con muchos bolsillos. Se veía muy juvenil, algo gamberrillo pero eso iba también con su personalidad. Sin duda, estaba guapísimo. Se maldijo por no poder vestirse como él, seguro que ambos hacían que todo el mundo se volviera a mirarlos.

**-Hola-,** respondió, intentó sonreírle sin mucho excito, **-¿entramos?-.**

Naruto asintió y le enseñó los dos boletos que tenía en la mano. Se acercó a él y le rodeó la cintura, llevándolo a su paso y sonriéndole con esa gracia tan linda que tenía.

Estuvieron dando un paseo por los alrededores. Para Sasuke era la primera vez que iba, aunque estaba seguro que el rubio se lo sabía de memoria. Después de montarse en alguna de las atracciones, sobre todo las de velocidad que eran las que le gustaban al Uzumaki, decidieron ir a por un helado.

Sasuke se apoyó en una de las farolas mientras veía a los lejos como Naruto se ganaba la simpatía de la heladera con esa sonrisa tan preciosa. Por supuesto, al moreno no se le pasaba por alto, como los hombres al pasar a su lado se le quedaban mirando, y como no, a todas las chiquillas que babeaban mirando a su Naruto.

Este con los dos helados en la mano se iba a acercar al Uchiha cuando fue interceptado por dos muchachas. Le dijeron algo y el rubio asintió complacido. Sasuke sintió un apretón en el pecho que solo se fue incrementando a medida que los tres se acercaban a él y el Uzumaki le daba un helado y la cámara de fotos.

**-Shisuka, haznos una foto por favor-.**

El moreno apretó la boca cuando levantó la cámara hasta su cara para observarlos a través de la lente, se mordió el labio para no hacer ningún comentario ofensivo, tenía que aparentar que era una chica, no un tipo enamorado de otro y totalmente celoso.

Ambas muchachas se agarraron a la cintura del rubio mientras este le pasaba un brazo a cada una por los hombros. A regañadientes terminó de echar la foto y se la pasó a la pelirroja, que totalmente feliz la cogió con fuerza, corriendo con su amiga y chillando hacia un grupo de más chicas.

**-Veo que te lo pasas bien-,** comentó Sasuke cuando ya habían salido de ese paseo y se metían en otro, dando firmes y tranquilas lametadas a su helado.

**-Si… ¿Por qué no…?-,** le respondió, casi devorando el suyo y envolviéndose la cara de nata.

Cuando el moreno le iba a contestar, terminó sonriendo al verle el rostro. Realmente era adorable y no podía enfadarse con él, ni aún después de lo que le hizo el otro día en clase, ya que todos se lo tomaron como una broma del rubio.

Sacó un pañuelo y se colocó frente a él.

**-Espera, acércate, eres peor que un niño-,** y con esa soltura que tenía, comenzó con movimientos hábiles a limpiarle la boca.

Naruto se sonrojó bestialmente, sorprendiendo al Uchiha y haciendo que sonriera de nuevo, ahora con altivez, totalmente satisfecho de lo conseguido.

El rubio, al darse cuenta, lo cogió de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo hacia una de las atracciones, no quería que Shisuka le viera de esa forma tan infantil, pero no podía evitar sonrojarse, siempre le hacía lo mismo en el peor momento.

Terminaron de comerse el helado y siguieron paseando por allí. Sasuke levantó la vista y señaló una de sus atracciones favoritas. Sonrió con malicia.

**-Vamos a entrar aquí-.**

El rubio, como siempre despistado, todavía no sabía de que le estaba hablando hasta que levantó la cabeza y vio la Casa del Terror. Se puso blanco y meneando las manos graciosamente negó y se retiró uno o dos pasos.

**-Ni muerto-,** dijo, agachándose un poco ya que eso había quedado muy cobarde, pero le daban pánico.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír con toda maldad, le falta un brillantito en el ojo para que al rubio le dieran escalofríos. Por supuesto que lo sabía, por eso lo había propuesto. Estaba al tanto de la experiencia tan fatídica que había tenido su amigo de pequeño. Cuando se había asustado tanto que se había caído por una escaleras, yendo a parar justo encima de la cama de la niña del exorcista. El pobre del susto se había desmayado.

**-Pero a mí me encanta-,** se quejó intentando parecer infantil, **-además estoy segura que yendo contigo no pasará nada-, **lo cogió del brazo e intentó parecer mimoso, aunque por dentro por un lado se moría de asco y por el otro se partía el culo con la cara de circunstancia que tenía Naruto, **-eres un hombre y me protegerás ¿verdad?-,** observó como el rubio tragaba saliva, **-¡oh!-,** soltó de pronto, sobresaltándolo, **-¿es que eres tu el que tiene miedo?-.**

**-¡Por su-supuesto que no-ttebayo!-,** se defendió como pudo, sin evitar que le temblara un poco la voz, **-vamos…-,** casi gruñó, cogiéndole de la mano y estirándole hasta que estuvieron en la puerta.

Un zombi le señaló la puerta con una reverencia para que entrara. Naruto le miró con desconfianza y pasó lo más lejos posible suyo. Sasuke no podía aguantarse la risa. Caminaron por un pasillo totalmente oscuro, menos por unas telarañas que brillaban y dejaban deslumbrar el camino a seguir. El Uchiha podía sentir como la mano de su amigo temblaba y se preguntó si se habría pasado.

De repente, dos manos salieron de la tela negra que había en la pared y se acercaron a su cara. Sasuke levantó un dedo y las rozó intentando adivinar si era un muñeco o una persona, siempre había preferido cuando eran actores reales. Sin embargo, antes de poder llegar, Naruto se las había apartado deprisa y estiraba de él para que siguiera.

**-No toques eso ¡que asco!-,** murmuró, **-apresúrate-.**

Uzumaki escuchó la risita burlona de la chica a su espalda, pero no hizo ningún gesto de ofenderse, ya sabía que se reiría, todos lo hacía. No pudo dar más de cinco pasos cuando un tío con una careta blanca se había parado frente a él, en sus manos una sierra eléctrica.

**-Me cago en…-,** gruñó, pegando un salto del susto, y aferrando el brazo de Sasuke para rodearlo y seguir adelante.

Siguieron andando, el moreno podía sentir más claramente el corazón del rubio, que le golpeaba en el pecho con violencia. Un poquito arrepentido le tocó el brazo, parándolo.

**-Tranquilo, Naruto. No creía que te fueras a poner así-,** su voz salió un poco más grave a causa de la preocupación, aunque no parecía que el rubio lo hubiera advertido.

Este negó con la cabeza.

**-No pasa nada, esto me sirve como terapia de shock-,** se burló de si mismo, con una sonrisa cómplice, aunque internamente le pedía a Dios que la niña del exorcista no trabajara ese día.

Sasuke asintió, dándole un amistoso golpecito en el hombro. Le quedó tan masculino que había temido que le resultara extraño al rubio que proviniera de una chica, pero este siguió sin añadir nada raro.

**-Entonces será una experiencia enriquecedora-.**

**-Si seguro-, **gruñó el rubio entre dientes.

Siguieron caminando, intentando hablar de cualquier cosa que hiciera que Naruto se olvidara un poco de donde estaban. Pero de pronto, otro hombre, supuestamente un vampiro, había cogido a Sasuke y lo levantaba pegado a él, haciendo como si le fuera a chupar la sangre.

El moreno lo observó con asco, eso se lo solían hacer a las chicas, y se aguantó el pegarle un puñetazo para que no se viera tan evidente que por supuesto, él no lo era.

Sin embargo, lo que no esperaba fue que Naruto le pegara una patada y aprovechara a que aflojaba el agarre para cogerlo con fuerza y sacarlo de allí, esta vez corriendo hasta que vieron la luz blanca al final.

Cuando salieron, Naruto se dejó caer sobre un banco que había justo al lado y comenzó a coger aire, el cual le faltaba de seguro, después de la carrera.

**-No tenías que haberte puesto así, no me iba a hacer nada, dobe-,** se rió Sasuke, sentándose a su lado y sobándose los tobillos, si ya le dolían los pies ahora después de correr se quería morir.

**-¡Argh!-,** se quejó el rubio, echando la cabeza en el respaldar del asiento, y por consiguiente, quedándose casi tendido, **-no lo he podido evitar, cuando vi que te agarraba mi cuerpo se movió solo, ni siquiera recordé que estaba actuando, argg… he hecho el ridículo, él tío pensará que estoy loco-.**

Sasuke se sonrojó al escucharlo. Sin embargo terminó imitándole, tirándose a su lado de una forma muy poco femenina, ya sin fijarse si Naruto lo notaba o no.

**-Solo tienes un trauma de campeonato por lo que veo-,** volvió a su risita guasona, recibiendo una colleja del rubio, **-¡hey! A las damas no se les pega-,** soltó con burlona ironía.

El rubio se echó a reír con ganas, negando con la cabeza.

**-Si, si, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez-.**

Observó que allí, justo al lado había una máquina de refresco y con total pesadez se levantó.

**-Voy a por algo de beber, ahora vuelvo-.**

**-Por mi parte no quiero nada, gracias-,** contestó, viendo como el rubio asentía.

Sasuke lo contempló de irse, se veía aun agitado por el pánico que había pasado, aunque a pesar del supuesto trauma que tenía, había pensado que se comportaría de forma más infantil, más nena, y sin embargo le había sorprendido con creces.

Notó como la luz que le daba en la cara se convertía en sombra, así que levantó la vista para observar a los dos chicos que se habían parado frente a él. Arrugó el ceño previendo lo que vendría a continuación.

**-¿Estas sola, nena?-,** preguntó el de la izquierda, quitándose la gorra y enseñándole los dientes.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, endureciendo la mirada.

**-No nene, no lo estoy, así que perdeos-.**

Ambos se echaron hacia atrás cuando escucharon aquella voz, para nada disimulada y muy amenazante. Sin embargo aunque un poco extrañados siguieron con su ataque.

**-Pero no te vemos con nadie-,** comentó el otro, enroscando un dedo en su flequillo color arena, **-si lo dices porque nos tienes miedo, no te pongas a la defensiva, solo queremos pasarlo bien contigo-.**

El Uchiha bufó cansado ¡pero que persistentes! Cruzó las piernas y volvió a hacer ese ruidito desaprobatorio con la boca.

**-Me estáis quitando el sol, iros a molestar a otra-,** los muchachos ni se movieron, **-largo antes de que me enfade-.**

Ahora si que reaccionaron, con una risita burlona, seguramente pensando que podría hacer una chica contra ellos. Sasuke no sabía si quería quitárselos de encima o enfrentarlos y darles una paliza. Ese era el kit de la cuestión.

Naruto llegó, sentándose a su lado y mirando la escena, impasible, muy poco normal en él.

El chico de la gorra lo miró, escrutándolo fijamente y evaluándolo. No lo vio como un peligro.

**-Así que era verdad que estabas acompañada-,** comentó a su vez, dándole un codazo cómplice al amigo, **-pero nosotros somos más guapos que ese tío-,** y con todo el descaro bajó una mano para coger a Sasuke del brazo.

El moreno ya estaba perdiendo los nervios, así que levantó el puño para pegarle un puñetazo, y lo hubiera echo si la frase del otro chico no le hubiera llamado la atención.

**-¿No vas a hacer nada?-,** le preguntó a un Naruto, que seguía sentado, con las piernas abiertas y bebiendo un refresco de naranja.

**-¿Por qué?-,** le respondió, incrédulo, aun así con una sonrisita pícara detrás de la lata.

Fue el de la gorra el que contestó, levantando completamente a Sasuke del asiento.

**-Porque nos vamos a llevar a tu novia ¿Por qué va a hacer?-.**

El Uchiha no pudo evitar mirar fijamente al rubio ¿de verdad que no le importaba que le hicieran aquello? Aunque por supuesto él no se iba a dejar, pero joder… el creía que era una mujer ¿no?

Naruto se encogió de hombros, echando libremente otro sorbo, tan tranquilo.

**-Te la llevarás si se deja, porque no creo que lo haga, es más, ten cuidado de que no te pegue un puñetazo, seguramente no te levantarías hasta después de unas horas-.**

El chico lo miró como si el Uzumaki fuera un extraterrestre ¿estaba insinuando que la chica era capaz de darle una paliza? Eso no se lo creía ni en sueños.

Sasuke arqueó una sonrisa satisfecha, entonces, hasta vestido de chica se le veía el genio y la fuerza. Eso era algo agradable aunque temía que por su causa el rubio llegara a sospechar algo. Sin embargo, para no dejar a Naruto como un mentiroso prefirió echarle cara al que le cogía del brazo.

**-Ya lo has escuchado, suéltame-.**

**-Je… no me hagas reír-,** y estiró de ella intentado que echara a andar.

Sasuke cerró los dedos y los apretó en un puño, levantándolo y estampándolo brutalmente contra la cara del tío, haciendo que cayera al suelo y quedara allí, atontado.

**-Y es solo el principio si te atreves a levantarte de nuevo-,** le advirtió el moreno, mirándolo con repugnancia desde arriba.

El chico de cabello arena, que ahora se encontraba a la espalda de los dos, se precipito sobre Sasuke, intentando agarrarlo y darle un golpe, sin embargo, lo que encontró fue una patada en la cara que le daba Naruto con suma fuerza, pues… era algo bajito pero muy ágil.

Sasuke se volteó rápidamente al escuchar el golpe, él no había previsto que el otro se lanzara, si el rubio no hubiera intervenido el primer golpe por lo menos se lo habría llevado.

Tragándose el orgullo le dio la espalda al Uzumaki, susurrando ásperamente.

**-Gracias-.**

Naruto en vez de eso, le cogió de la mano y salió corriendo con él. Ya se podía escuchar el barullo de la gente amontonándose y de los seguratas del centro intentado averiguar que había pasado.

Corrieron con más rapidez hasta bajar por las escaleras de seguridad, yendo a parar a un rellano subterráneo que había justo en una de las salidas extras. Por supuesto, allí ni había nadie ni solían bajar, por lo menos si estaban ahí, no los encontrarían y les daría tiempo a esperar mientras se olvidaba un poco el asunto.

Naruto se apoyó en la pared, cogiendo aire y sonriendo alegremente, siempre le divertían las escaramuzas.

**-Vaya pedazo de puñetazo que le has metido-ttebayo-,** soltó, silbándole en forma de aprobación.

Sasuke se echó creídamente la melena hacia atrás, apoyándose en la pared contraria a la del rubio y mirándolo con atención.

**-Y más que se abría llevado si se atreve a levantarse-,** aseguró con total tranquilidad.

De repente, vio como Naruto se levantaba y se dirigía hasta él, acercándose tanto como para arrinconarlo contra la pared. El moreno tragó saliva, la verdad no se lo esperaba para nada. No le hablaba, solo le posó las manos en su cintura y le hundió la boca en el cuello, aplastando la nariz contra las hebras azules.

**-Desde que te abrazé por primera vez he querido tenerte así de nuevo-,** separó los labios y le besó el final de la mandíbula, recogiendo el lóbulo de la oreja con la boca y apretándolo contra su lengua.

Sasuke jadeó, alzando los brazos y abarcando la espalda del rubio, aferrándose a la tela de su camiseta. No sabía de donde venía ese calor, esa excitación que le nublaba los sentidos. Sentía la saliva del rubio corriendo por su cuello y como la ráfaga de placer hacía que su erección creciera peligrosamente.

**-Espera-,** dijo dudando en si ya lo había notado e intentando prevenirlo, **-aquí no…-.**

Naruto, con una brusquedad que el Uchiha no conocía, lo agarró de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo, clavándole esos ojos azules, que ahora un poco más afilados le calaban hasta el alma.

**-No digas nada-,** le pidió Naruto.

Sasuke no supo porque, pero al mirarle, no pudo más que asentir, abriendo la boca para añadir algo. El rubio se abalanzó y lo acalló con un beso, abrasando sus labios y recogiendo su lengua con la suya, entrelazándola y frotándola con fuerza, con desesperación.

El moreno volvió a jadear sorprendido, no conocía esa faceta de su amigo, estaba tan estupefacto que casi no sabía como reaccionar.

Alzó más las manos y las pasó por el cabello dorado, aferrándolo entre sus dedos y devolviéndole el beso, tan brusco y salvaje como él mismo lo había recibido. Ahora fue turno de Naruto para gemir dentro de su boca, mientras se apretaba más y comenzaba a acariciarle la pierna, subiendo la mano por su muslo y apretándoselo.

El moreno se sobresaltó, una cosa era dejarse llevar y otra que lo descubriera. Lo cogió de los hombros para separarlo de sí, sin embargo, recibió un empujón que lo apretó más contra la pared. Abrió los ojos pasmado al ver como Naruto le colocaba una mano en la boca para que no hablara y le cortaba los movimientos con el peso de su cuerpo.

**-Tranquilo-ttebayo-,** soltó, intentando parecer sosegado pero con la excitación del deseo impreso en sus ojos, velándolos con una capa de brillantez que embriagó al Uchiha.

Subió sus manos hasta que le acarició el sexo. Sasuke se puso rígido al ver lo que le tocaba, pero el rubio seguía mirándolo a los ojos, como si no fuera ninguna gran sorpresa.

Intentó decir algo pero la mano no le dejaba, sintió como se metía dentro de sus bóxer y se la agarraba con fuerza, frotándola y masajeándola con total experiencia. La saliva se le atragantó en la garganta, y su mirada gris parecía estar asustada ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Naruto quitó la mano cuando vio que Sasuke lo disfrutaba lo suficiente como para olvidarse el preguntar. Siguió moviéndola mientras sacaba la lengua y le recorría los labios, separándolos con ella y entrando para darle un beso, saboreándolo mientras su cuerpo se agitaba entre sus brazos.

**-¿Te gusta, Sasuke?-,** le preguntó, susurrándolo despacio en su oreja.

Esa fue la frase que logró sacar al moreno de su estupor. Pegándole un rodillazo en el estómago al rubio que lo hizo echarse con un quejido hacia atrás, se liberó y puso una distancia considerable entre ellos ¡no se lo podía creer!

**-Tú… tu sabías que era yo… y… aun así… aun así me dejaste hacer este ridículo-,** le acusó, sintiendo como sus ojos se le escocían por el orgullo herido, sin embargo, no dio rienda suelta a sus emociones, tragó saliva y se puso recto, mirándolo con desprecio, **-creía que eras mi amigo-.**

Naruto flipaba en colores ¿le estaba acusando a él de todo este teatro?

**-No me lo puedo creer-ttebayo-,** respondió, sobándose aún el golpe que le había dado, casi echa la comida y todo, **-tu me sigues el juego creyendo que no se nada, para burlarte de mí, y ahora me dices ¿Qué yo te he traicionado?-.**

El Uzumaki parecía más incrédulo que furioso, aunque tenía un resquemor en el pecho, a lo mejor no tendría que haber echo lo anterior, pero de todas formas, el momento tendría que llegar alguna vez.

Sasuke se mordió el labio, se alisó la falda y se echó el pelo hacia atrás, intentando mantener la tranquilidad aunque por dentro bullera entre la desconfianza, la furia y la excitación.

**-Yo no me estaba burlando de ti… creí que esta… esta era la única forma de…-,** se tragó las palabras y salió corriendo, ya todo había acabado, no hacia nada más allí.

**-¡Espera, Sasuke!-,** gritó el rubio, intentando salir corriendo hacia él, cuando llego al borde las escaleras sintió un dolor agudo en el estómago y se tuvo que agachar, **-kuso… que bestia es el tío-,** miró hacia arriba pero este ya había desaparecido, **-si no fuera tan orgulloso… ¡argh, bastardo!-,** gritó, resignándose.

**--**

Naruto llegó a clase, bastante serio y con cara de pocos amigos. Shikamaru y Kiba lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que dejó la maleta en su asiento y se sentó en la ventana, suspirando.

**-¿Mal de amores?-,** preguntó Shikamaru, siempre tan perceptivo, como el rubio solo volvió a suspirar, se rascó la cabeza, comprendiendo, **-que problemático…-.**

Kiba, todo fanfarrón, se acercó al Uzumaki y se apoyó amistosamente en su hombro.

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Shisuka te ha dejado por otro? ¿O es que le has descubierto algo raro entre las piernas?-,** bromeó, sin pensarlo realmente, solo quería ver la cara de su amigo enfurruñado.

Naruto hizo un ruidito nada tranquilizador con la boca, e iba a contestar una bordería cuando se encontró a Sasuke casi a lado de ambos, con los ojos abiertos y la cara pálida.

El rubio empujó a Kiba para que se quitara de en medio y se puso rápidamente de pie, el Uchiha lo había escuchado todo y hasta le temblaban las manos cuando dejó su maleta colgada a un costal de la mesa.

Intentando disimular todo lo posible, echó a andar de nuevo fuera de la clase, tragó saliva y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la puerta salió corriendo, necesitaba agua, echarse mucha agua en la cara.

**-¡Sasuke!-,** gritó intentando retenerlo, como vio que se no se paraba echó a correr detrás de él, **-kuso… ¡Sasuke, espera!-.**

Kiba los miraba como si se hubieran vuelto locos, volvió al lado de Shikamaru que tenía una mano en la frente y negaba con la cabeza.

**-¿Qué les pasa a estos?-.**

**-Es mejor a veces, vivir en la ignorancia, te lo aseguro-.**

El Inuzuka alzó una ceja, sin entender absolutamente nada. De pronto recordó que Naruto se había llevado su libreta de mates y él todavía no había copiado los ejercicios.

**-Ostias, la tarea-.**

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y salió a toda velocidad detrás de los otros dos.

**-¿¡A donde vas!?-,** gritó Shikamaru sin obtener respuesta. Lo intentó alcanzar porque ya se imaginaba como iba a terminar la cosa.

Naruto observó como Sasuke se metía en el servicio, así que también lo hizo. Cerró la puerta, echó la llave y por supuesto, impidió que nadie entrara en todo el cuarto de baño.

El moreno se apoyaba en el lavabo, aún pálido y abriendo el grifo. Se llenó las manos y las aplastó contra su cara, pasándolas bruscamente por ella y sintiendo el agua fría como pequeñas cuchillas contra la piel.

**-Eres un verdadero cabrón-,** dijo, mientras seguía mirándose al espejo.

Naruto que se había mantenido en silencio, se cruzó enfurruñado de brazos y se quedó detrás de él, mirándolo y recibiendo respuesta a través del espejo.

**-Y tu un travesti bastardo-.**

Sasuke se puso tenso, rápidamente y con toda la furia que tenía almacenada se volteó, encajando su brazo brutalmente contra el cuello del rubio, inmovilizándolo y casi cortándole la respiración.

**-Lo hice por ti, despreciable-,** tragó saliva y su nuez se movió violentamente, **-yo solo quería tener una relación contigo, de la forma que fuera, pero nunca pensé que serias un cabrón tan despreciable-.**

Naruto se retorció un poco para poder respirar y notó como el brusco agarre cedía un poco, lo suficiente para darle opción de defenderse. Tosió un poco y se aferró al brazo pálido, intentando hablar.

**-Yo sabía desde un principio quién eras-,** Sasuke al escucharlo arrugó el ceño, **-puede que tardara unos minutos, pero… ¿crees que no reconocería a mi mejor amigo?-,** el Uchiha pareció dejarle un poco más de espacio, **-conforme hablaste, con este tono tan erótico, mi cuerpo vibró, igual que lo hace cuando te veo-.**

Naruto comenzó a ponerse rojo, tan rojo que se veía escandaloso, tosió para quitar un poco de cursilería al asunto e intentó continuar. El Uchiha se retiró rápidamente de él, echándose en la pared de enfrente, donde estaban los lavabos.

**-¿Erótico?-,** se rió con ironía, **-¿crees que me puedes engañar? Lo único que quieres es seguir riéndote de mí, pero ¿sabes? No te lo voy a permitir, desde ahora ya no somos nada, ni amigos ni nada-.**

Con su porte altivo, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Por lo menos, intentaba guardar la poca dignidad que le quedaba y suplicaba porque Naruto no se empeñara en alargar la inútil conversación.

Sabía que la cosa acabaría así, su amistad nunca había tenido futuro, eran demasiado diferentes, y por supuesto, una relación sentimental no iba a ser la excepción. Cerró los ojos, temiendo la despedida y agarró el pomo de la puerta, sin darse si quiera cuenta de que estaba cerrada con pestillo.

**-¡Ven aquí!-,** gritó Naruto, cogiéndole del brazo y estrellándolo contra la pared que tenía a su izquierda. El moreno lo miró con asco y se quedó fijo en su cara, con aquella mirada fría que hacía que el Uzumaki sintiera todos los huesos de su cuerpo temblar. Cogió aire y le agarró la mano, metiéndola entre sus piernas y dejando que se tocara contra su potente erección, **-¿crees que si me riera de ti, que si me dieras asco, o me repugnaras por ser un hombre, se me pondría así cada vez que te tengo cerca?-.**

Sasuke cambió la expresión de su cara por una de incredulidad. Había estado tan preocupado porque no se diera cuenta de que era un tío, que nunca se había parado a pensar si notaba su excitación contra él. Entonces… ¿le ponía a Naruto de verdad?

**-Naruto, yo…-,** no sabía que decir, tenía la lengua pesada, pastosa.

**-Para asegurarme de que fueras Sasuke, te provoqué cuando llegamos a clase, así tendría motivos para dejarte una señal, lo arañazos que tenías en la mejilla-,** retiró por fin la mano del moreno de su sexo, no sin antes dar un pequeño gemido ante el roce, **-cuando te vi de nuevo en la función, Shisuka tenía los tres arañazos también. Ya no me cabía duda de que eras tú. Al principio te dije lo de salir de broma, pues no pensaba ocultarte que sabía tu secreto, es más, iba a confesártelo en ese momento… pero al decirme que si, yo… me ilusioné, creí que sería un buen comienzo, y que a raíz de ahí… podríamos…-,** comenzó a ponerse de nuevo rojo, de una forma tan mona que el Uchiha no pudo evitar también un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

**-Entonces… tu a mí… tu a mí… también…-.**

**-Espera-ttebayo-,** le pidió, ocultando la mirada para terminar lo que había empezado, aunque no sabía si después se arrepentiría, **-yo creía que me gustaba Sakura-chan, pensaba en ella como pareja y en ti como amigo, sabía que te quería… que te quería mucho-,** admitió corriendo e intentó proseguir para que no le cortara, **-sin embargo, cuando se extendió el rumor de que eras gay y bueno, un rumor bastante claro por cierto-,** cuando vio que el moreno arrugaba la frente soltó una risita burlona, aunque se repuso pronto, por la vergüenza de seguir con aquello, **-entendí que había más formas de tener una relación… cada vez que veía a Ino o a esa tal Karin encima tuya, ardía de los celos, y en ese momento fue cuando Sakura-chan me dijo que le gustaba… yo…-.**

Sasuke recordó de improvisto lo que la pelirosa había soltado de pronto al presentar su versión femenina al resto, por supuesto, no le costó hacerse una idea de cómo iba todo.

**-Entonces tú le dijiste a Sakura que si alguna vez salías con una chica, sería con ella-.**

Naruto asintió, rascándose la mejilla y sonriendo ahora más tranquilo, volviendo con su actual expresión pícara.

**-Si, pero que no podía salir con ella porque… porque me había enamorado de un tío, vamos… que ella no tardó ni dos segundos en saber que eras tú-,** sonrió abiertamente, **-sus palabras fueron "Sabía que al final terminarías pillado por Sasuke-kun, si es que se veía algo raro y encima creo que él también te quiere. Si mi rival es Sasuke-kun puedo cederte pero prométeme que no saldrás con otra chica que no sea yo"-, **remeó, poniendo la misma cara entre triste y de mala leche que había tenido la pelirosa, el tonillo que resultó al simular su voz le sacó una sonrisita a Sasuke,-**Y ahí terminó todo-.**

El Uchiha suspiró largamente, andando hasta el lavabo y apoyándose en el borde, mientras bajaba la cabeza y la levantaba lo justo para mirarse a los ojos en el espejo.

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Yo…-,** se frotó los labios uno con otro, indeciso por lo que iba a decir, **-me gustas desde que estábamos en primaria, casi te tenía envidia-,** volvió a abrir el grifo y se mojó la frente, echándose el flequillo húmedo hacia atrás, **-todos dicen que yo soy perfecto, pero no lo creo, tengo tantos defectos que no podrían contarse, en cambio tu…-,** se volvió para mirarlo fijamente, haciendo que Naruto se pusiera nervioso por la profundidad de sus ojos, sin remediarlo excitándose, **-puede que seas un desastre pero nunca podré tener tu valor, tu coraje, esa voluntad de no rendirse nunca, eres… demasiado humano para comprarte conmigo… yo…-.**

Naruto se acercó, colocándole bien el flequillo hacia los lados, con una suavidad impropia a esas manos fuertes y bruscas. Sasuke quedó quieto, recto, observándolo como si el rubio fuera lo único que tenía delante.

**-Tu eres mucho más de lo que dices-,** el sonrió enseñándole bellamente los dientes y cerró los ojos, con expresión zorruna, **-puede que seas un poco frío pero… es solo un escudo, en el fondo…-,** le dio un toquecito en el pecho, **-tienes un corazón que no te cabe en el pecho, tu solo sufres, te lo guardas todo para ti, intentas ocultarlo para no parecer vulnerable ante la gente pero… personas como yo, o Sakura-chan, sabemos que eres más débil de lo que aparentas, y…-,** levantó la mano y la pasó cariñosamente por su rostro, rozándolo con las yemas la mejilla, de tal forma que Sasuke cerró los ojos, lleno de calidez, **-ser más débil no implica ser un perdedor, ser débil significa humanidad, consideración, sentimentalismo, eres un buena persona Sasuke ¡nunca creas lo contrario-ttebayo!-.**

Cuando se calló y terminó de deslizar su mano, dejándola caer a un costado de su cuerpo, el Uchiha salió de su ensimismamiento, se sonrojó y se apartó avergonzado.

**-Siempre has tenido muy buena labia, dobe, pero no soy una niña, no tienes que consolarme-.**

Naruto rió suavemente, tocándose de forma pícara la barbilla.

**-Por supuesto, soy mejor que tu, el gran Uzumaki Naruto no tiene rival, muajajaja-.**

Sasuke terminó echando una risita bajita, haciendo que el rubio también rompiera a reír, pero este a carcajadas limpias. Se arrimaron para chocar sus hombros y apoyarse uno en el otro mientras seguían riéndose como tontos. Ambos sabían que esa última parida la había soltado para quitarle hierro al asunto, muy típico del Uzumaki.

Naruto se apoyó en la pared, acompañado de su amigo, y dejando de reír, miró las manos que quedaban entre ambos. Las observó y dudo unos momentos, hasta que finalmente las entrelazó, tirando de esta hasta hacer que Sasuke quedara frente a él.

**-Entonces ¿nos perdonamos mutuamente?-.**

El Uchiha miró hacia otro lado, haciéndose el interesante, solo hasta que sintió como el rubio el apretaba la cintura haciéndole cosquillas y tuvo que morderse el labio para no dejarse llevar. Le pegó una suave colleja, aun sonriendo.

**-Vale-,** dijo un poco sonrojado, **-también… ahora…-,** no sabía como decirlo, volvió a morderse el labio.

**-¡Oh!-,** gritó de pronto Naruto, haciendo que Sasuke pegara un bote por el susto, lo miró como si le faltara un tornillo, **-si te estás poniendo así porque me quieres pedir salir contigo, venga, que no te voy a decir que no, hombre-,** y se echó a reír, de esa forma tan inocente que tenía.

Sasuke levantó el puño y cerró los ojos fuertemente ¿le pegaba o no le pegaba? ¿¡como podía haberse enamorado de ese usuratonkachi!?

**-Bueno, como veo que no te decides lo haré yo-,** de repente le cogió una mano, un poco con dejadez y la acercó a su propia cara, lamiéndole descaradamente un dedo, **-Sasu-chan…-,** susurró burlón, **-¿quieres salir conmigo?-.**

Un rubor escandaloso le cubrió la cara entera al moreno ¿pero como se le ocurría pedirle de salir mientras le lamía… le… le lamía el dedo… ¡de esa forma!?

**-Naruto… yo…-.**

**-¡Di que si ya, Sasuke-baka!-,** comentó nervioso, entonces fue cuando descubrió el Uchiha, que aunque fuera un pervertido, el rubio también estaba algo alterado.

Sasuke sonrió con malicia, pasó su dedo por los labios del rubio, y después se lo metió en la boca, lamiéndolo también. Disfrutó de la mirada enviciada que tenía el Uzumaki, como si no hubiera visto nunca a un tío lamerse un dedo. Lo vio de tragar saliva duramente y de cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a tiritar de excitación.

Se acercó a él, tanto como para aplastase contra su cuerpo. Con brusquedad lo cogió de la cara y se aferró a su boca, mezclándose con ella y absorbiendo el calor que desprendía. Era dulce, y sabía a mantequilla. Aquel descubrimiento le hizo arquear una sonrisa contra los labios contrarios, mientras seguía devorándolo, involucrando en el beso hasta el último resquicio de su deseo.

Cuando se retiró, Naruto gemía dolorosamente, llevándose las dos manos a la entrepierna y apretándola con fuerza, con desesperación.

**-Si, quiero salir contigo, Naruto-.**

Cuando el Uzumaki escuchó la respuesta, jadeó de nuevo, cogiéndole por los hombros y dando la vuelta a la situación, chocando a Sasuke contra la pared y aferrándolo por la cintura, comiéndole la boca con fuerza, y notando ahora los gemidos roncos que conseguía sacarle al moreno.

Le sacó la chaqueta negra apresuradamente, tirándola al suelo, que aun estaba limpio al ser el comienzo del día. Seguían besándose y Naruto apretó sus manos al primer botón de la pulcra camisa que llevaba el Uchiha. Le metía la lengua con ansias, recibiendo pequeños mordiscos por parte de un Sasuke, que le respondía las caricias estirándole del pelo, y frotándose descaradamente contra él.

Cuando consiguió abrirle la camisa, le dio un último pico, recogiendo la saliva con su lengua y bajando la cara hasta su cuello, donde presionó sus labios y chupó con fuerza. Sasuke apretó los dientes ante el ligero dolor que le subió por la piel, notaba las manos fuertemente aferradas a su cintura mientras aquellos carnosos labios hacían presión en un punto concreto. Naruto se retiró por fin, admirando satisfecho el chupetón enorme que le había dejado a su novio. Por supuesto, en un sitio lo suficientemente alto como para que el cuello de la camisa no lo tapara.

Lo señaló y sonrió descaradamente.

**-Mío-.**

Sasuke se sonrojó y rápidamente arrugó la cara, enfadado, le pegó un suave guantazo en la sien, que hizo que Naruto trastabillara hacia un lado.

**-¿Quién dices que es tuyo? Ni que fueras un perro marcando terreno ¿también te me vas a mear encima o que?-.**

Naruto abrió lo ojos ampliamente planteándose una contestación, hasta que achicó la mirada con una expresión picarona, y le agarró el filo de los pantalones, apretándolo contra su cadera.

**-Algo parecido jeje -,** soltó con malicia.

Sasuke volvió a sonrojarse, volviéndole a pegarle otro castañazo en la sien.

-**Eres un dobe pervertido-.**

**-Y tu un frígido-,** se quejó infantilmente, enfurruñando la cara.

**-¡Yo no soy… mmm…!-,** gimió, cuando para cortar la frase, Naruto le había metido la mano en los pantalones, sobándole descaradamente el sexo, apretándoselo y estirando de la parte superior.

Naruto quitó rápidamente la correa y le abrió el pantalón, bajándoselos para después agarrarlos bóxer y desplazarlos también. La erección se precipitó hacia fuera, casi chocando con la cara del rubio que se había agachado para observar mejor.

**-¡Oh! Pues era verdad-,** comentó divertido.

Sasuke volvió a sonrojarse por milésima vez, notando como el frío de la mañana hacia que le temblaran las piernas y contrastara con el calor de su sexo y el aliento fogoso de su compañero ante él.

**-Tsk-,** se quejó ante las tonterías del rubio, **-cállate de una vez-.**

El Uzumaki echó unas risitas, sabía perfectamente que a su querido Uchiha le daba vergüenza esas cosas, por muy frío que se viera, colorado estaba adorable, le daban ganas de violarlo y todo. Cosa que pensaba hacer despacito cuando tuviera tiempo.

Observó la erección y se relamió los labios, advirtiendo como los ojos negros de Sasuke se vidriaron de deseo por el gesto. Con total desvergüenza, alzó el índice y lo colocó sobre la punta, presionándola despacio mientras la agitaba de arriba abajo.

Sasuke apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y apretó los ojos. Sentía aquel roce como si le estuvieran acariciando con una pluma. Había fantaseado tanto con ello que ahora creía que moriría solo de excitación. De repente, algo le raspó, bajando rápidamente la vista para contemplar como se la metía en la boca y con los dientes estiraba de la piel sobresaliente, enrollándola hacia atrás.

**-Ahmmm-,** gimió, agarrándose bruscamente a los cabellos rubios mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en el lavabo para que las piernas le resistieran y no terminara en el suelo. El movimiento incrementó, aquello lo envolvía de una forma tan caliente que lo estaba volviendo loco, el pelo dorado que tenía sujeto se agitaba a la misma velocidad de la cabeza, agitándole el brazo y casi toda la parte superior del cuerpo.

Naruto se la sacó la boca, satisfecho por la expresión de éxtasis que tenía Sasuke. Socarrón sacó la lengua y agarrando la erección con una mano comenzó a lamerla, comenzando por los alrededores y bajando hacia las dos bolsillas, metiéndoselas en la boca y apretándolas. No se esperaba que el Uchiha gruñera de esa forma tan expresiva, así que completamente extrañado levantó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos amplios.

**-Sasuke, te la estoy chupando, no te estoy matando, tío-.**

Al Uchiha volvió a agolpársele el calor en la cara, y por supuesto, otro guantazo fue a parar en la cabezota rubia.

**-¿Quieres dejar de decir esas cosas?-,** indeciso, le cogió la cara y se la acercó a su erección, haciendo que esta se apretara en su mejilla, sintió un rico placer recorrerle la ingle, así que comenzó a rozarse despacio, **-ah… esto… me gusta…-,** pudo escuchar la risita del Uzumaki, pero logró ignorarla a base de placer, se agarró la base con una malo y perfiló los labios de Naruto con la punta, buscando la entrada y apretando la cabeza contra ella, dejando que se la tragara entre sus jadeos, **-Naruto… si… después… quieres hacerme…-,** echó la cabeza hacia atrás y ahogó un gemido, ya se moría de la vergüenza con solo tener que decirle aquello como para que sus gemidos le cortaran el habla.

Naruto de repente, se ruborizó. Aquel panorama le pareció realmente erótico a Sasuke. El rubio, mientras lamía su erección, con la saliva corriéndole por la barbilla y aquel rubor en las mejillas le hizo sentirse al límite. Rápidamente le retiró la cabeza y lo separó de sí, respirando profundamente.

**-¿Te… ibas a correr?-,** pregunto dudoso, limpiándose la boca con el antebrazo.

Sasuke le envió una mirada de advertencia, era bastante fácil traducirla: Una pregunta o frase vergonzosa más y te corto las pelotas. Naruto tragó saliva y se rascó la mejillas, indeciso y sin saber si lo que tenía en mente entraba en esa amenaza. Al final suspiró, todavía un poco avergonzado.

**-Bueno, quieres que yo a ti… o tu a mí… esto…-.**

Dejó la frase ahí, pues sabía por la expresión del moreno, que había captado bien el concepto. Naruto había pillado lo que le quiso decir antes, pues… si le había insinuado que le lubricara es que le pedía ser el pasivo ¿no?

Sasuke que estaba con la cabeza gacha, la levantó y se concentró en los ojos azules, vacilantes. Rápidamente Naruto, entendió su congoja.

**-Oye, que no a mi no me importa que mes, Sasuke-baka-,** comenzó meneando las manos, **-aunque bueno… yo prefiero… pero como tu quieras-.**

**-A mí tampoco me importa-,** correspondió el Uchiha.

Con un poco de vergüenza, Sasuke se fue dando la vuelta, hasta quedar de cara a la pared, se quedó quieto, sintiendo el frío en sus muslos y como su erección chocaba suavemente contra la pared.

**-¿Eh?-,** preguntó por unos momentos Naruto, antes de entenderle, **-ya… ya voy…-,** se apresuró a añadir.

Se colocó a su espalda y con rapidez se desabrochó los pantalones, dejando que tanto su vientre como su sexo, chocaran contra las nalgas del moreno. Aquel roce hizo que el Uchiha se excitara, que su cuerpo vibrara de deseo. Sintió las manos morenas recorrerle la espalda, quitándole la camisa que únicamente tenía abierta y dejándolo completamente desnudo en aquel frío aseo.

Naruto se estiró un poco para besarle la nuca, acariciando con la nariz los pequeños pelitos azules que le caían en la cara. Rozó con sus labios toda la parte superior, besó sus hombros, lamió su columna. Presionó hasta su cintura y se desplazó sobre aquellos fuertes y duros glúteos. Los colmó en sus manos y los masajeó, frotándolos y recreándose en ellos.

Sasuke se mordió el labio por el deseo. Le ponía que le estuviera tocando el culo de aquella manera, la verdad es que esperaba que se tirara encima de él y se la metiera sin pensárselo dos veces, pero tanto cariño, no, nunca se le habría ocurrido viniendo del pervertido del rubio.

**-Ufff…-,** bufó Naruto, completamente caliente con aquel pedazo de cuerpo, **-perdona si esto te molesta-,** comentó antes de meterse dos dedos en la boca, lamerlos bien y dirigirlos a la pequeña entrada. Con una mano los separó un poco, advirtiendo el pequeño agujerito rosado que se contraía de vez en cuando, impaciente. Tragó saliva antes de rozarlo despacio, lo presionó con un dedo y lo acarició con mucho cuidado, dejando que uno se deslizara con facilidad. Cuando advirtió la tirantez del pálido cuerpo, se acercó hasta el oído de Sasuke, **-¿te hago daño?-,** preguntó un poco preocupado.

El Uchiha meneó la cabeza, casi negándose a hablar. El segundo entró, deslizándose despacio, casi a cámara lenta, moviéndose en delicados zigzag. A ser más profundo irguió la espalda y se mordió el labio, se sentía bien.

**-Sigue…-,** fue la única respuesta que le dio, abriéndose más de piernas mientras se sacudía su erección. Bufaba, dejando que su aliento le levantara el largo flequillo azul, **-métemela de una vez, dobe, que no me voy a partir-,** gruñó, intentando animar a un rubio un poco indeciso.

Naruto se sorprendió ante tal sinceridad. Se rascó la mejilla acalorada y cogiéndosela por fin, la dirigió ante aquel ya no tan pequeñito agujero. Agarró a Sasuke de la cintura, echándole las caderas hacia atrás y por consiguiente haciendo que se inclinara más hacia delante. El Uchiha gruñó al verse tan expuesto de esa manera, con lo orgulloso que era ¿quién le iba a decir que se iba a poner en pompa delante de otro tío? Se mordió el labio demasiado caliente como para dar rienda suelta a su vanidad.

**-Voy-,** advirtió Naruto, colocando la punta y apretando un poco. Aquello se hacía bastante difícil, y mientras se colaba dentro, notó que aquello era excesivo y que seguramente le estaría doliendo demasiado al moreno, el cual no emitía ningún sonido, pero su cara estaba más que roja, y no por la vergüenza, **-espera un momento-,** soltó nervioso.

Sasuke dejó escapar el aire, casi aliviado, cuando volvió a sacarla. No quería admitir que le había dolido horrores, pero… ¡no pensaba que al principio sería tan duro! Si hasta le habían dado ganas de darse la vuelta y cambiar las posiciones.

Naruto se agachó y le abrió de nuevo las nalgas, apretando la cara entre ellas y sacando la lengua. A la primera lamida el Uchiha dio un bote inesperado y un largo y ronco gemido. Su cara se convirtió en un farol por ello. No esperaba que el rubio se preocupara tanto como para ponerse a lamerle… allí. Es más, le había dado tanto placer que casi se corría en ese momento. Cuando el Uzumaki se aferró más a su trasero, apretándolo fogosamente mientras su lengua se colaba en la entrada y la lamía, la estrujaba, la dilataba con un ritmo disparatado, Sasuke tuvo que agarrarse su erección y apretarse la punta, porque lo estaba disfrutando de tal manera que se iba a venir….

El rubio metió suavemente dos dedos, colando la lengua entre ellos mientras seguía devorando aquel pequeño orificio. Sasuke no podía más, tenía los ojos vidriosos, y no pudo evitar frotarse su erección, el placer lo cegaba, agitado, se pegó un pellizco para no correrse y se apartó un poco. Estaba convencido de que ahora ya no le dolería.

**-No sigas o…-,** ocultó la mirada de la socarrona y satisfecha de Naruto, **-deja de mirarme así-,** gruñó.

**-Vale, vale, lo que tu digas, jeje-.**

Naruto lo agarró de la cintura y volvió a ponerlo de cara a la pared, lo inclinó y se apretó a su espalda. Su sexo le rozaba entre las nalgas, presionándole y pidiendo permiso, Sasuke realmente ya no podía más, se inclinó un poco y agarró los brazos del rubio, que le rodeaban por la espalda, apretándolos en su pecho para hacer que se arrimara más a su cuerpo.

Con un suspiro de placer, el Uzumaki comenzó a abrirse camino, entrando ahora casi sin dificultad alguna. Cuando consiguió meterla entera, se aferró bruscamente a aquella cintura y se quedó allí, gozando de aquella calidez y de lo apretado que se sentía, realmente era una sensación que nunca había experimentado, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que aquello se pudiera sentir tan sumamente bien.

Sasuke apretó la boca y se dejó apoyar en la pared, colocando la mejilla en la frialdad de las baldosas. Aquella invasión no se sentía molesta, se sentía caliente, dura, y por supuesto, él deseaba más. Se movió un poco al ver que Naruto no continuaba, dejando que aquello volviera a salir y a entrar, resbalando el placer por sus piernas y subiéndole hasta concentrarse en un punto interno.

El rubio se agarró con fuerza mientras daba un fuerte gemido. Aquel movimiento casi lo había matado del gusto. Como lo hiciera de ese modo… él… él…

**-Sasuke, espero que no te quede mucho, porque yo… con un poco más me voy a correr… seguro-,** era una declaración algo vergonzosa, pero sin duda, era la verdad.

El moreno intentó contestarle cuando empezó a notar como se movía, como lo penetraba con fuerza. Presionó las manos contra la pared y cerró fuertemente los ojos, cada embestida, cada sacudida, lo llenaba de un intenso deseo que le quemaba. Se volvió un poco, lo justo para que Naruto le viera lo cara.

**-Yo…-,** el rubio suspiró al verlo con aquel rostro de placer, con el flequillo sudado en la cara, con el vaho llenándole la boca a borbotones, Naruto sintió el placer recorrerle la ingle, no, tenía que resistir un poco más, **-dentro de poco… también, Naruto-.**

Naruto le apretó la cara contra las losillas mientras se apoyaba más en su cuerpo. Con la otra mano se aferró a sus caderas y comenzó a correr, a metérsela de una forma tan brusca y rápida que agitaba todo el cuerpo contrario, consiguiendo que se chocara contra la construcción en la que ambos se apoyaban.

**-Sasuke…-,** agitó la cabeza y el flequillo de movió por el movimiento de las penetraciones, **-ah… ah… Sasuke…-,** y siguió moviéndose, danzado al son de una peligrosa música, que solo él escuchaba.

El Uchiha se tuvo que agarrar al lavabo con una mano para no caerse. Al principio al darle tan fuerte, estuvo a punto de volverse y liarse a ostias, pero pronto, cuando lo sintió tan dentro, tan profundo, cuando un exquisito placer en forma de pellizcos se fue concentrando en su ingle, se le olvidó todo.

Sintió como las manos de Naruto resbalaban por su espalda, como se centraban en su culo y lo apretaban levantándolo a la vez que se la metía rápidamente. La respiración del rubio se incrementó, hasta que parecía estar ahogándose, comenzó a gemir, bajito, bajito, subiendo la voz, el tono, se apretó con fuerza y gruñó, de forma desenfrenada.

Aquello volvió loco a Sasuke, que sacudiéndosela a la misma velocidad, terminó gimiendo y corriéndose a la misma vez que aquel líquido entrada en su trasero, tan caliente que un relampagazo de gusto le recorrió la espalda, dejando que su semen, se estrellara contra las losillas, cayendo sinuosamente por ellas, resbalando con erotismo.

Naruto con un suspiro, se retiró. Totalmente satisfecho. Estaba tan cansado y extasiado que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de culo al suelo, notando como por fin, su erección bajaba, blanda y tranquila.

**-¡Increíble-ttebayo!-,** comentó, aun con los pantalones enredados en los tobillos y apreciando una ligera manchita de su propio semen que se había alojado en el filo de su camisa.

Sasuke, se dio la vuelta despacio. Respirando profundamente e intentando coger aliento. Lo primero que le habían entrado ganas es de pegarle un capón al rubio por ser tan bruto, pero sabía que no era así, solo que su orgullo se había quedado tocado por haber sido tratado de esa forma. Sabía que tendría que acostumbrarse, igual que el rubio cuando le tocara a él, claro está.

De repente, notó la mirada del Uzumaki centrada en sus piernas.

**-¿Qué miras?-,** preguntó sin esperar la respuesta y siguiéndola él mismo.

Se puso como un tomate cuando vio el semen del rubio cayendo de su trasero y bajándole por las piernas. Levantó la mirada y Naruto estaba igual de colorado. Lo observó como rápidamente sacaba un paquete de pañuelos de papel y se lo entraba al moreno.

**-Si quieres te puedo limpiar yo, de todas formas, es mío-,** se ofreció, riéndose entre la cara de desconcierto del Uchiha y el nerviosismo que él mismo llevaba encima.

Sasuke le pegó un gañafetón y se lo quitó de las manos.

**-Yo puedo hacerlo solo-.**

Ambos se limpiaron y comenzaron a vestirse, ninguno decía nada. Sin embargo, Sasuke no paraba de echar pequeños gruñiditos dolorosos cada vez que movía las piernas y Naruto risitas ahogadas cada vez que lo veía de hacerlo.

**-¡Naruto, Sasuke ¿estáis ahí?! ¡Ya ha terminado la primera hora!-.**

A Naruto se le encendieron las mejillas y miró a Sasuke, intentando adivinar que pensaba, este simplemente se encogió de hombros, cerrándose el pantalón.

**-Ábrele, tampoco nos queda otra, por si no recuerdas, es un servicio público-.**

El rubio le sacó la lengua infantilmente, dirigiéndose a la puerta y quitando el seguro. Cuando la abrió ante él apareció un Kiba dudoso y un Shikamaru suspirando.

**-¿Qué mierda hacéis aquí? ¡Que me tienes que dar mi libreta de mates para que copie los ejercicios antes de tercera hora!-.**

Naruto se rascó la nuca con una sonrisita de circunstancia, mientras de reojo observaba como Sasuke se metía la camisa en los pantalones, intentando pasar desapercibido. Sin embargo, Kiba que le gustaba meter las narices en todos sitios, asomó la cabeza y miró al moreno, tenía una pinta bastante desaliñada, y después el rubio, tres cuartas de lo mismo.

**-¿Otra vez os habéis estado peleando?-.**

El Uchiha tosió para desviar la atención del sonrojo de sus mejillas, y el Uzumaki seguía riéndose tontamente.

**-La verdad es que… nosotros… estamos… esto…-,** no sabía como declarar públicamente su relación, así que… intentaba encontrar las palabras exactas.

Shikamaru, que siempre iba un paso por delante de todos, le tocó el hombro a Kiba con un dedo para llamar su atención, después señaló el cuello de Sasuke y se encogió de hombros como toda explicación.

El Inuzuka, que por fin lo había cogido al ver el pedazo de chupetón, se quedó con los ojos abiertos, casi atontado. La verdad es que mirando a Sasuke así, despeinado, con la camiseta abierta, ese pecho tan blanquito… esos pequeños pezones rosas…

**-La verdad es que no te culpo, Naruto…-,** fue lo único que se le escapó.

Naruto apretó la boca y le cogió el cuello de la camisa, entre broma y verdad.

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡A Sasuke-baka solo le miro obscenamente yo!-.**

**-Es un dobe ¿verdad?-,** le comentó el Uchiha a un Shikamaru que simplemente sonrió.

Kiba levantó las manos en señal de tranquilidad y rendición.

**-Tranquilo, tranquilo, solo era un comentario-,** el rubio aun con burlona desconfianza se separó de él, para después ambos echarse a reír, sin embargo, al castaño se le pasó algo por la cabeza, **-pero vamos a ver… ¿tu no estabas saliendo con esa tal Shisuka? ¿Cómo que ahora estás liado con Sasuke?-.**

Naruto enseñó los dientes juguetonamente.

**-Y sigo saliendo con ella-.**

Kiba lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco, después observó a Sasuke… Sasuke… ¡un momento! Lo inspeccionó con la mirada solo para darse cuenta de que… ¡ostia! ¿no se parecía a Shisuka?

**-No me digas que Sasuke… ¿Sasuke es Shisuka?-,** no se lo podía creer, **-no sabía que te fuera ese rollo, Sasuke-,** comentó impresionado, **-aunque si te digo la verdad, estas bueno de las dos formas-.**

El Uchiha se embaló con el puño en alto ¿ese rollo? ¿ese rollo? ¡a él le iba a enseñar con un par de ostias el rollo que le iba! Y se las hubiera dado si Naruto no lo coge por detrás y lo retiene en un fuerte abrazo, mientras por supuesto Kiba se escondía detrás de un Shikamaru que suspiraba con pesadez.

**-Tranquilo, Sasuke, sabes que Kiba es un idiota-.**

**-¿Y eso se supone que tiene que evitar que me líe a ostias con él?-,** preguntó rodando los ojos en señal de cansancio.

Naruto se rió graciosamente mientras Kiba se quejaba por el adjetivo. Al final, se decidió a comentar su impresión, ya que todavía le costaba creérselo.

**-Si os digo la verdad, no me hubiera dado cuenta, a no ser que lo insinuarais o algo así-,** comentó, bastante seguro, **-vamos que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que te vestías de tía, macho-.**

**-Un consuelo viniendo de un idiota como tú-, **soltó con ironía.

Naruto se colocó de nuevo en medio, intentando evitar que se pelearan, o más bien que Sasuke le pegara de ostias a Kiba. Aunque por supuesto, el castaño no sabía cuando parar.

**-Muy bien, volvamos a clase, el intercambio va a terminar, además, que espero que esto no se pegue, no quiero venir mañana vestido de tía a clase-,** bromeó, sin maldad alguna.

Sasuke tomó aire, cerrándose por fin todos los botones de la camisa y recogiendo la chaqueta negra, que aun estaba tirada en el suelo.

**-No creo que se te pegue nada, bueno puede que te pegue yo si no cierras esa bocaza que tienes-,** le advirtió, cuando pasaba justo por delante suya.

Kiba tragó saliva.

**-Lo entiendo, me llevaré el secreto a la tumba-.**

El moreno le envió una mirada de: eso espero. Y echó a caminar hacia la clase, apoyando por unos momentos la mano en el hombro de Shika, en forma de agradecimiento por haber guardado el secreto, claro que sin expresarlo con palabras. El castaño asintió con la cabeza y observó como Naruto salía corriendo detrás de él, rodeándole los hombros amistosamente con un brazo y riéndose por alguna tontería que se le acaba de ocurrir.

Shikamaru suspiró.

**-Oye, Shika-,** este se volvió para ver que quería Kiba, **-¿cual crees tu… que le da al otro?-.**

El pobre Nara bufó y se tocó cansado la frente, echando a andar sin responderle.

**-Demasiado problemático-.**

**-Venga que me da curiosidad-,** al no obtener respuesta hizo un ruidito molesto con la boca, de pronto, se paró en mitad del pasillo y se echó las manos a la cabeza, con todo ese follón se le había olvidado el porque estaba buscando a su rubio amigo, **-¡NARUTO, MI CUADERNO, BASTARDO!-,** gritó mientras echaba a correr hacia la clase.

**--**

Sasuke, estaba en su camerino, con el guión en sus manos y memorizando unas cuantas frases que había tenido que cambiar de improviso. Tenten, la chica que había estado haciendo de amiga sufrida de la protagonista, estaba enferma, así que Kakashi se había comprometido a buscar un recambio de última hora. Por supuesto, según la descripción de la nueva chica, había tenido que variar un par de frases y tal, nada importante.

Se miró al espejo y se peinó la larga peluca morena, esta sería la última función que haría por fin, se acababa todo y ya no tendría que vestirse de tía nunca más. Cogió cuidadosamente las lentillas y se abrió un ojo, intentando colocarla correctamente para que no le molestara después. Recordaba como habían reaccionado todos sus amigos cuando Naruto había confesado a grito pelado que estaban saliendo juntos. Ino pegó un bufido molesta, mientras que Sakura había saltado para abrazarlos a ambos, bastante feliz de que el rubio hubiera cumplido su promesa y por supuesto, conseguido al chico que le gustaba.

Sasuke se miró de nuevo, intentando estirarse de la falda que a petición de algunos cuantos, Kakashi había acortado para montar más expectación, de todas formas, según él, era la última y ya daba igual.

Gruñó molesto y salió del camerino, pasando el largo pasillo y llegando a donde los demás actores esperaban a que en minutos, se levantara el telón. Al fondo, estaba Kakashi hablando con una chica, no podía verla, porque estaba oculta tras su alto cuerpo, sin embargo pudo apreciar que era bajita con un cabello rubio bastante bonito.

Ambos comentaban algo y se reían, demasiado pervertidamente para su gusto. Cada vez que recordaba las veces que Naruto se pasaba solo con su sensei, para adelantar las clases de física, se ponía enfermo. La última semana se había empeñado en acompañarle, pues no dudaba que cualquier día al pervertido del peliblanco se le cruzaran los cables y le violara a su adorable novio.

La obra comenzó, Sasuke estuvo hablando con la muchacha, siguiendo el guión específicamente y corrigiéndola en bajito cada vez que fallaba, que era demasiado a menudo, sin embargo, esta tenía un encanto extraño, con esas dos coletas rubias y sus ojos azules, había estado a punto hasta de hacerle a él que se olvidara de lo que debía decir.

El uniforme le hacía unas piernas preciosas y también un culito respingón que no se le pasaba por alto a nadie, ni a él ni a toda la audiencia masculina que soltaba un suspiro cada vez que se agachaba o se movía a saltitos.

Al final, llegó el momento en el que Suigetsu-senpai le decía a la chica rubia que no la quería, esta puso morros infantilmente y se volvió enfadada, olvidándose de la cachetada que venía en el guión, pero actuando tan monamente que ni él se dispuso a recordárselo.

Sasuke se mantenía sentado en el columpio, de espaldas a todo lo que sucedía entre los otros dos, cuando Sui se le acercó y le abrazó, él se levantó y después de declararse amor eterno, se acercaron para darse un beso.

Algo pateó al pobre del senpai haciéndolo caer al suelo.

**-¿Pero… que?-,** fue lo único que acertó a decir, mirando de reojo como todo había quedado en silencio ante tal interrupción.

La chica de las coletas agarró a un Sasuke pasmado del brazo y lo acercó a ella, rodeándolo por la cintura y acariciándole un pecho postizo con mucho descaro.

**-Lo siento tío, pero te hemos estado engañando, porque la verdad es que… nosotras no te necesitamos para nada, nos lo montamos muy bien solas-,** soltó una carcajada acompañada de otra detrás del telón, que el Uchiha supuso que sería de Kakashi y agarró al moreno de la cara, **-Shisuka es mía, y me la voy a comer-ttebayo-.**

Cuando escuchó la coletilla de la frase, a Sasuke casi se le va la olla y pierde los nervios, pero entonces, la rubia, empezó a darle el morreo de su vida, metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla y sobándole descaradamente el culo, levantándole la falda y dejando que casi todo el público le viera un poco el trasero.

El moreno gimió y se aferró a él, agarrándolo de las coletas y devolviéndole el beso, tan fieramente que casi lo tira al suelo, sobándole el también las piernas y apretándole las nalgas cuando llegó a su trasero.

Se separaron de golpe, suspirando con fuerza y al final, en vez de enfadarse, rompieron a reír, a carcajadas limpias, que hizo que los presentes rompieran el silencio y se rieran al compás de ellos, tan fuerte que aquello parecía una verbena en vez de una obra teatral.

Cuando Kakashi entró en escena haciendo palmas, todo el público se volcó con ellos, devolviéndolas y homenajeándolos. Los actores salieron poco después, saludando con una inclinación y meneando la mano en señal de saludo. Suigetsu que aun seguía en el suelo, estaba rojo de la rabia, aunque tenía que reconocer que le hacía bastante gracias.

Justo cuando empezó a bajarse el telón, este se levantó y se acercó a ambos, cogiéndoles las pelucas y quitándoselas. Los dos se volvieron por la sorpresa y miraron para el público con su verdadera identidad. Este volvió a quedar en silencio, hasta que pronto se escucharon los gritos de varias chicas.

**-¡ES SASUKE-KUN! ¡NO ME PUEDO CREEER! ¡QUE ILUSIÓN!-.**

**-¡Y EL OTRO ES NARUTO! ¡ASÍ QUE ES VERDAD QUE SON NOVIOS!-.**

Los chicos se miraba entre ellos, suspirados vencidos por tanta perversidad.

**-Y pensar que me emocioné cuando se morrearon, algo tiene que estar mal en mí-.**

Su amigo lo compadecía, apoyándose amistosamente en su hombro.

**-Tranquilo, no es tu culpa que los cabrones estén tan buenos vestidos de tías-,** suspiró.

Sasuke se puso pálido, como si lo hubieran echado a los leones. Su mano temblaba, y aunque sentía la risa de Naruto que no le afectaba lo más mínimo la vergüenza de ser un travesti público, él se apabulló de tal manera que creía que se moriría.

El rubio se acercó al borde del escenario y pegando un chiflido, intentó que todo el mundo le prestara atención. Lo espectadores se volvieron hacia él, ansiosos por saber que iba a pasar ahora.

**-Ya se que la historia no va así-,** bromeó diciendo algo que era más que lógico, **-pero pensé que sería gracioso darle tal giro, además de disfrutar viendo la cara que se le ha quedado a Sasuke-baka-,** todos se echaron a reír, tronchados al ver como se reía de su propio novio. Naruto hizo unas cuantas reverencias y sonrió, **-la cuestión es que… ¿como puedo dejar que mi novio se bese con ese cara pez?-,** de nuevo guardaron silencio, volviendo la cabeza hacia un Suigetsu que se mordía el labio mientras se acercaba al Uzumaki.

**-¿Que tengo de malo yo, niñata?-,** se burló, estirándole graciosamente de una de las coletas.

Naruto, bromeando, se dio aires de grandeza, echándose las coletas altivamente hacia atrás mientras se ponía bien la falda y levantaba la cabeza. Sasuke deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra mientras escuchaba las risas del personal que veía la escena.

**-Que te quede algo claro-,** comentó, cogiéndose las tetas postizas y subiéndoselas como podía, las carcajadas volvieron de nuevo, **-¡a Sasuke solo lo besuqueo yo!-,** se quitó el flequillo de los ojos y se puso las manos en las caderas, **-no sabes la cara que pone cuando le toco, ains… ¡adorable! Y cuando se la meto por el-.**

Sasuke rojo como un tomate y ante los gritos de protesta de un público que quería saber más, lo cogió de la oreja y lo arrastró fuera de allí, se iba a morir al escuchar las risas y el barullo que se había armado. Naruto pateaba y se quejaba, intentando aparentar una niña mimada, provocando de nuevo al público a estallar en carcajadas.

Cuando por fin desaparecieron de escena, lo tiró contra la pared y le pegó un puñetazo que lo hizo caer al suelo. Naruto se tocó el labio, recogiendo el hilito de sangre entre sus dedos para lamerlo, totalmente tranquilo.

**-Ha sido muy divertido-,** sonrió zorrunamente, poniendo un pucherito al ver como el Uchiha fruncía el ceño, **-no te enfades Sasuke, no tenía más remedio que hacerlo-.**

El moreno no podía mas que dar vueltas, intentando pensar que pasaría a partir de ahora, aunque de la forma en la que había actuado el rubio, todos pensarían que sería una broma y no ocurriría nada importante, pero siempre estarían las burlas sobre los novios travestís hasta que se murieran.

**-¿Pero porque diablos te ha escogido a ti Kakashi para hacer esto? ¡Podría haberlo echo cualquiera!-.**

Naruto se rascó la cabeza, no pensaba que iba a terminal todo tan mal.

**-Es que Itachi quería vengarse de mí por el tiempo en que te… vestiste así vamos-,** carraspeó un poco la garganta, **-ya sabes que entre tu hermano y Kakashi-sensei… bueno…-.**

**-Si, si, se veía venir-,** gruñó Sasuke, aún nada convencido, **-lo entiendo, que le pidiera esto como venganza, tener que vestirte tu también ¿pero a que venía lo otro? Pedazo de dobe…-,** se quejó, levantando el puño y bajándolo de nuevo al mirar los ojos azules, totalmente confundidos.

El Uzumaki se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo descaradamente.

**-Solo era una broma que había pensado Kakashi, de todas formas era original, y como era la última función no creía que pasara nada, y todo hubiera terminado ahí si el cara pez no nos hubiera quitado las pelucas…-,** observó como Sasuke fruncía el ceño y Naruto desvió la mirada, **-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Sabía lo orgulloso que eres, y todo lo que te iba a afectar que descubrieran el secreto, así que solo intenté bromear para suavizar la situación…-.**

Sasuke abrió los ojos ampliamente, ahora que lo pensaba, cuando la gente se había alterado por el descubrimiento, Naruto había salido con una parida, haciendo que todos se echaran a reír sin darle mucha importancia al tema, de todas formas, era una obra de teatro y nada más. Sin embargo, él la había tomado con el rubio sin pararse a pensar.

**-Lo siento-,** el Uchiha desvió la mirada y se sentó en el suelo, **-estaba muy nervioso-.**

Naruto rió y se sentó a su lado, echando la cabeza en su hombro mientras que su risita hacia que el pecho del moreno también vibrase a su vez.

**-No pasa nada…-,** comentó, acariciando su mano y girando la cara para mirarle a los ojos, esos preciosos y afilados ojos grises que tanto le gustaban, **-no creo que pase nada, además, todo el mundo sabe que somos novios ¿Qué más da? Solo será algo vergonzoso y divertido que recordar, jejeje-.**

Sasuke le sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza. Se quedó fijo en los ojos azules del rubio, tan lindos y brillantes como zafiros. Levantó un dedo y le acarició los labios, hundiendo la uña en ellos para después recorrer la señal con la lengua. El Uzumaki jadeo mientras se estremecía.

**-Naruto…-,** susurró el moreno, empujándolo de los hombros y dejándolo caer en el suelo, mientras se montaba sobre su cadera, **-siempre que estoy a tu lado me pasan cosas vergonzosas, pero…-,** recordó como había terminado la primera, haciéndolo en el baño de la escuela y sonrió con malicia, **-siempre me encanta como termina y la manera de reconciliarnos….-.**

El rubio gimió cuando las manos de Sasuke se clavaron en su entrepierna, apretándola con fuerza.

**-¿Y esta vez, también nos vamos a reconciliar…?-,** suspiró y observó lentamente como el moreno le cogía las manos y las desplazaba por sus piernas, levantándose la falda y presionando su sexo contra el suyo, **-espero que si…-,** jadeó.

De repente, el Uchiha volvió a sonreír con malicia y se levantó, acomodándose bien la falda y retirándose el pelo de la cara. Naruto se quedó a cuadros cuando esté, se dirigió a la puerta y empezó a abrirla. Cuando Sasuke cruzó su mirada con la del rubio, esta tenía un brillo perverso.

**-Lo siento, pero acabo de recordar que esta puerta no tiene cerrojo-,** sonrió con sorna, **-hasta la próxima reconciliación, Naruto-.**

El Uzumaki se quedó despatarrado en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Eso quería decir… ¿Qué no solo lo iba a dejar sin esta vez, si no que no dejaría que se lo tirara hasta la próxima pelea?

**-¡SASUKE-BAKA! ¡ASESINO DE ERECCIONES! ¡FRÍGIDO!-.**

El Uchiha cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, curvando una sonrisa. Lo que Naruto no sabía es que la próxima vez, sería el quién tendría que prepararse. Alargó la sonrisa y se despegó de la puerta. Ahora tendría que pensar en como hacer criadillas con los huevos de su sensei y su hermano.

**--**

_**Jajaja XD lo que me he reído escribiendo este fic, al principio era de cachondeo, la mitad tenía un toque serio, y después ya el final jajaja XD me he divertido muchísimo XD**_

_**El lemon ha quedado todo raro, Sasuke por supuesto sale bastante masculino, es más, aunque se vistiera de tía, no creo que en ningún momento salga nenaza, hasta en el final mírale que ostia le ha dado a Naruto en la cara XD (no literalmente XD) **_

_**Se que me pasé poniéndolos sonrojados mientras lo hacían, pero recordad que es normal, coño después de todo lo que les ha pasado, hablando de esas cosas… yo que se, lo veo normal, si fueran ahí todo lanzados sin escrúpulos ninguno ya no sería unos críos por dios XD sería una expertos XD **_

_**Naruto no es que sepa mucho del sexo, pero también hay que pensar que son hombres y que cada uno sabe más lo menos lo que le gustaría que le hicieran, entonces Naruto simplemente intentó hacerle lo mismo a Sasuke. No penséis que fue por experiencia ni mucho menos. **_

_**La verdad, no se yo si le falta algo al oneshot, alguna escena que debería haber añadido o yo que se, pero espero que a vosotras os parezca completa y me digáis que os ha parecido n.n**_

_**Querida nee-chan, se que prefieres el sasunaru, pero espero que te guste mucho este fic, además que es muy neutral, solo es narusasu por el lemon, y casi se podría decir que ni eso XD yo creo que ambos son bastante completos como para llamarlos uke o seme, pero ahí está el kit de la cuestión, que no se note XD**_

_**Espero que te guste mucho, como a todas las que lo lean, muchos besitos y nos vemos más adelante!!**_

_**Pd: dentro de una semanita si dios quiere, las que me sigan mis fic, verán un capitulo nuevo de luz y oscuridad n.n**_


End file.
